Precious
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Why is Perceptor emotionless? Why is Starscream so bitter? What is the Elite Guard hiding? What are the Jettwin's origins? How exactly did Perceptor get Decepticon coding? Warning: Mature. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: An RP I have been doing with the fabulous DragonGem5 on Deviantart. Includes various taboos and types of smut. May not be suitable for children of any age.**

Perceptor hummed quietly to himself as he walked down the halls of the Ministry building. "A new project, how wonderful!" He grinned as he glanced at the data pad. He had been chosen to... "Get Decepticon coding?" The scientist stopped for a moment to read over the data again. "Well, couldn't be that bad..." Perceptor muttered as he walked to the right door and opened it. "Hello there, my designation is Perceptor. And how are you, uh..." Glancing over the data he noticed that there was no designation shown. Looking up he gave the Decepticon a shy smile. 'A Seeker. Hmmm... He must be highly loyal to Megatron to end up here...' Perceptor thought as he closed the door.

Starscream glanced up, straightening as much as he could. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the smaller mech. He had a muzzle, three pairs of stasis cuffs on his arms and was chained to the wall by his legs, forced to remain standing.

He glanced over the smaller mech, grinning behind the mask at the slender frame. You didn't see many of those around the Decepticon camps... Well... Not unless you were fond of pleasure models, but that was besides the point. This mech looked younger than Starscream, a trait that only served to make him more attractive in Starscream's eyes.

Young, smooth, well-built... He glanced at the shy smile. And deliciously naive...

Perceptor took another glance at the Seeker and tsked. "Oh dear, this isn't going to work unless we can have an actual conversation..." He muttered and put down the data pad. Walking over to the much larger mech, he carefully reached up and removed the muzzle, smiling once he had done so. "Much better. And you should only need one pair of stasis cuffs... However, I was ordered not to touch those. Now, why don't we get started." Walking back over to the data pad, he slid out the stylus and went to a blank document. "Your designation please." Perceptor grinned before an explosion shook the building, causing him to fall onto his aft, legs splayed open to give a perfect view of his pelvic plating. "Damn it Wheeljack!" He muttered as he tried to get upright.

Starscream swore as he fell on his side, his legs twisting and tangling in the chains as he landed, his face smack down on Perceptor's pelvic armor. He blinked at this new development though he didn't complain. He didn't move either, waiting to see what the younger mech would do.

Perceptor muttered and rubbed his helm as he tried to stand up again. Glancing down he let out a squeak. "Oh my!" Carefully removing the Seeker's helm, Perceptor managed to get upright and he went over to the wall. "Now this is unnessacary..." He grumbled as he began to undo the chains. "It's not as though you could get very far with those stasis cuffs on... And look at this damage! Honestly, I'm beginning they sent me down here to FIX you..." Preceptor muttered as he carefully moved the large pede. Tsking, he reached into his subspace and pulled out a small scalpel and began fixing the damage. "There." Standing up, he admired his work. "How does that feel?"

Starscream groaned and smirked.

"Thank you." The older mech struggled to an upright position, using his cuffed arms as support. He looked over at the repairs and began to flex his wings happily, smiling at the younger mech charmingly. "My name is Starscream by the way..."

Perceptor grinned. "Well, now that we know each other... What do you wish to talk about?" Getting the coding was the later part, considering that he would first have to get Starscream to trust him more first. Glancing over the stasis cuffs, he sighed. "Well, there wouldn't really be any harm in taking those extra cuffs off..." Perceptor walked over and sat down on his knees, leaning over to remove the top two pairs of cuffs, his fingers just barely brushing against Starscream's cockpit.

Starscream sighed as his arms were partially released, smiling.

"Aren't you a little young to be a scientist?" Starscream asked, looking over the small, supple frame. What he would do to be able to get his servos on that.

Perceptor narrowed his optics. "Age has nothing to do with it. I'm smart enough to work on solo projects, even if I'm still working my way through the ranks." He wasn't normally this upset, but his age was a sore subject. Before he could say anything else though, another explosion occurred, sending Perceptor flying into Starscream's chest. "Oof..." His helm hurt even more now, as did his left arm...

Starscream grunted as Perceptor's hips slammed against his own, their pelvic plates pushing together in a very comfortable way. The mech blinked and resisted the urge to smirk.

"I am surprised the Elite Guard allowed you to work for them at such a young age. After all, back when I graduated the academy I applied for the Elite Guard, I was just slightly older than you and I was rejected." Starscream smirked as he looked Perceptor over. "Or were there simply other reasons they let you in?"

"What are you implying?" Perceptor sat up, not at all noticing their position. "I'm one of the brightest minds here. There is no other reasoning than that." He suddenly grew a bit pale, remembering a slight incident with one of his old superiors. "...Is there?" He asked weakly.

Starscream leaned back, inwardly smirking.

"The Autobots are an egotistical race, Perceptor. Just look at the towers and the Elite Guard." He sneered as he spoke. "Intellect and depth have little value in a place of plastic stars. So pretty and beautiful, hiding the ugly truth of their hypocrisy. Attempting to keep up their facade of virtue and beauty. When lurking underneath it all everything in Iacon and Praxus is just as depraved, vile and treacherous as Kaon and Polyhex."

Starscream reached over and grabbed Perceptor's wrist, pulling him forward.

"Do you think that your superiors would have allowed you to work here if you weren't the upstanding little starlet you are?" He growled in the young mech's ear. "Do you think such a shallow society would accept you for merely who you are if you weren't contained in such an attractive husk?"

"I-I..." Perceptor checked his inner clock, processor spinning from what he had just heard. "I need to go!" He said jumping up and pulling his wrist free before running out the door and back to his lab, data pad and laser scalpel left behind.

"Wheeljack, how many times have you blown up this lab?" He asked as Wheeljack glanced up from his work. The older scientist smiled and shrugged, his little face fins glowing happily. Sighing Perceptor sat down at his station and looked over his other projects.

"What's eating you, Percy?" Wheeljack ducked at the data pad thrown his way, chuckling. Perceptor hated the nickname, but it got his attention.

"I'm just thinking... Something you ought to do instead of practically blowing the Ministry building to smithereens!" Perceptor snapped, causing Wheeljack to take some steps back and turn away. Perceptor sighed again and let his thoughts turn back to what Starscream had said. 'Was I really put in this position to be a doll?' He wondered.

Starscream smirked as he grabbed the laser scalpel in his teeth, his hands still too immobilized to be useful. He sliced through the stasis cuffs and kept the laser scalpel in hand. He needed to get out of here. Racing down the halls he was grateful to discover that the alarms system had been knocked out by the explosions as well as a majority of the security cameras.

He peeked into a slightly open door and smirked at the sight before him. Perceptor was in there, looking quite distressed and thoughtful... There was another mech who timidly looked over at Perceptor.

"Percy... Please, tell me what's wrong?"

"For the last time Wheeljack, there is nothing wrong." Perceptor was getting more and more annoyed as time passed. "I just want to work in peace and quiet... Please?"

Wheeljack sighed and walked out the lab through the main door. "Okay, if you insist Percy..."

Perceptor waited until he was certain the explosion-happy mech was gone before turning back to his computer and typing up a report. A sharp noise to his left caused him to jump. Wheeljack had probably gone to go get some energon and he was the only one in the lab. "W-who's there?" Perceptor managed to squeak out, not at all sure he was actually alone in the lab.

Starscream stepped forward, locking the door behind him as he sauntered forward.

"Well, Percy..." Starscream rolled the name around in his mouth. He flicked through the datapad he had grabbed from the room, looking it over with a smirk. "How to get coding from a Decepticon..." Starscream began twirling the laser scalpel in his hands. "Step one: gain trust. Step two: get them strapped down on a table." The sharp click of the seeker's thrusters on the floor was an ominous sound. "Step three: probe their intimate parts with an electric turbo-cattle prod to get them to ejaculate in a test tube." He rattled off in a nonchalant way, tossing the datapad onto Perceptor's desk and leaning over the mech. "Step four: dispose of the Decepticon for the good of the empire."

He leaned over and chucked Perceptor under the chin.

"Is that really what you want to do with your life? Use mechs?" He searched the younger mech's face. "Or have you become so practiced in it already?"

Perceptor paled considerably. They had only told him to get the coding, that someone else would take care of the rest of it. "I-I..." He couldn't help the nervous blush that crossed his face as Starscream got closer. "I never read the whole thing..." He whispered, partly to himself.

He tried to back away, but he only got a few feet before his back hit a wall. Before he could give another answer, the main door opened.

"Hey, Percy I got you some..." Both energon cubes fell from Wheeljack's hands when he saw Starscream so close to Perceptor. He inched to get out, only to have a null-ray blast shoot the wall an inch from his head.

Starscream whirled around, grabbing Perceptor and pulling him so that the slender mech's back was to his own broad chest. Aiming a null ray at the other scientist before him, he nuzzled his face into Perceptor's throat, staring at the larger mech before him warily as he whispered to the smaller mech.

"They used you, Perceptor..." He whispered. "They have been for some time... Can't you see that the Elite Guard is abusing your trust... Just as surely as you would have abused mine..."

He never took his optics off of Wheeljack but spoke so softly the other mech wouldn't hear the whispered words.

Perceptor felt his body freeze up. 'They really just put me here to be a toy? No, that can't be true!' His processor argued with itself as he saw Wheeljack try to grab an old socket wrench he had blown up when working on an armor upgrade for Red Alert.

"Let him go!" Wheeljack had no idea what the Decepticon wanted with Perceptor, but it couldn't have been good. raising his arm, he barely had time to throw the wrench before a null blast hit him firmly in the chest, knocking him to the ground and paralyzing him.

Perceptor found his voice when he saw one his few friends fall. "Let go of me!" He shouted, trying to kick the Seeker in the legs, which proved ineffective.

"Did he whisper promises to you, Perceptor?" Starscream hissed in the smaller mech's audial. "Did he tell you that you could be the greatest in the Elite Guard if you did a small favor for him?" Starscream kept Perceptor's wrists pinned to the wall with one of his enormous hands, tilting the smaller mech's face to gaze into innocent, confused optics. "And when he was done with you did he even give you a second glance?"

"N-no! Wheeljack is just a friend! His lover left the city yesterday!" Perceptor whimpered as he was forced to stare into Starscream's optics. A small shiver ran through his frame, it was as though those optics could drag him under and he'd never want to leave... "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Starscream hissed harshly, staring into those wide blue eyes, taking in soft, trembling lips and the cringing frame against his own. He didn't know how it happened but he suddenly swooped down and captured those soft lips in his own, pulling the smaller mech to him in a searing kiss, the kiss burning his own soul as he tried to let that fire consume the younger mech as well. He pulled away and gave a soft vent, whispering in the smaller mech's ear.

"Because I don't want anyone else to have had you before me." He hissed, nuzzling the soft neck, nibbling at exposed wires and tubes gently.

Perceptor blinked and shivered. The kiss hadn't been terrible, and a small part of him was begging for more. His faceplates were turning a deep, bright red and he shivered again.

"R-really?" Perceptor had never really trusted any mech or femme to let them have any part of him and not destroy it. Why did he want to give the Seeker everything? Before Starscream could answer, Perceptor let this new feeling take over as he carefully kissed the larger mech.

"I-I'm starting to think I'd like that..." He whispered.

"Either way..." Starscream swept a hand down the small microscope's side, resting on his hip lightly as he rubbed the thumb of the hand pinning the smaller mech's hands in circles over a delicate wrist joint. "You would still be mine... If not in body, then your mind would belong to me..." Starscream leaned down and whispered softly in the smaller mech's audials, his honey-poison words an addictive toxin to the smaller mech. "Do you think any Autobot would allow you to be everything you are like I would? Do you think they would talk to you? Cherish you mind, body and spark? The Autobots do not care for such things as emotions... Whereas Decepticons embrace their emotions, embrace that which makes them more than machines... I would care for you, Perceptor, give you everything that you could possibly want or need... I would love you, Percy..."

"A-ahh!" Perceptor arched his back slightly and rolled back his optics as the pleasurable sensations from his wrist spread throughout his whole frame. "B-but what if... Ohhhh... What if the Elite guard..?" He could barely get the words out due to the assault on his neck.

"They don't matter..." Starscream whispered, moving the hand on Perceptor's hips around to grasp his aft, rubbing the smooth metal firmly. He moved to kiss around the lens in the center of Perceptor's forehead, trailing his glossa around the smooth edge of the glass.

"Nothing matters but us..." Starscream purred, his chassis vibrating softly as he caressed and fondled his captive, coaxing the small frame into arousal with his touches. His optics were dimmed as he pulled away to look at the pleasure shot face, licking his lips gently.

"Beautiful..." He breathed, chucking Perceptor under his chin gently so that their optics could meet.

Perceptor whimpered and mewled, his frame heating up so fast that he was afraid of passing out. Unfortunately, he forgot about the old program the Elite Guard had downloaded into him all those stellar cycles ago and the world went dark as he fell limply into Starscream's arms.

Starscream pulled back and smirked, holding the offlined mech in his arms. This would make getting out of here easier... Throwing Perceptor over his shoulder and wandered around the lab, finding a completed blaster. He looked it over, fired it randomly before nodding and beginning to stalk through the science ministry. He found a large glass window nearby and smirked, firing at it so that it shattered, leaving a gaping hole. The sounds of Iacon traffic and mechs and femmes going about their business greeted him as he leapt into the air, just as the alarm system began to wail loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

-part 2

Perceptor awoke a few hours later, his helm pounding as he sat up. Glancing around, he noticed that he was in a large, and most likely abandoned, warehouse full of large beams and pipes.

"W-where am I?" Perceptor asked as he stood up before glancing down and blinking. Someone had dressed his frame in a white outfit with pink lace on the skirt, His servos were in matching gloves, and some of his armor was missing, his legs covered in some other fabric. "And what am I wearing?"

"Jou're so pretty!" An insane black and red face swung into view from above Perceptor, cackling and grinning at the younger mech. The mech was enormous, tan and purple with large, fanned out wings.

Perceptor squeaked and backed up. He was a shy mech by nature, and the larger mech had made him nervous. He squeaked again when he bumped into something, but calmed down after looking behind him and seeing it was Starscream. 'We must be somewhere in Decepticon territory...' He thought to himself, slightly glad that they weren't in the lab or the Ministry building. This would be much harder to explain in those places...

"Blitzwing you sorry excuse for a glitch!" Starscream shrieked, stalking over to the tan and purple mech. "You stole him from my private quarters and trussed him up like a pleasure model femme!" Starscream grabbed Blitzwing by the neck, slamming him down into the ground and kicking him in the shoulder with his pede.

"Jou can't talk to me zhat vay!" Blitzwing's face spun to an angry red face. Starscream's face twisted into a snarl, bearing thin fangs and blazing red optics.

"I. Am. STARSCREAM! DECEPTICON SECOND IN COMMAND! AIR COMMANDER OF THE DECEPTICON AREIAL FORCES!" He aimed his null rays at Blitzwing's face, powering them up. "And you are nothing... Am I understood?"

Blitzwing whimpered and nodded, his face shifting back to the red and black one.

"Yes, Starscream..."

Starscream let out one last low snarl before turning back to Perceptor.

Perceptor was shivering a little after hearing Starscream yell, but somehow he felt safer... Probably because Starscream had already been somewhat nice to him beforehand. "Even if he did bring me here from the Ministry building...' Perceptor thought as he tried to pull the skirt down a bit.

Starscream was silent, unreadable for a few moments before he grabbed Perceptor's hand and pulled him down the hall, mumbling about idiot soldiers and punishments for insubordination as he approached his quarters.

He keyed open the door and locked it behind him, leading Perceptor to a lounge in the center of the room. The enormous room was lined with shelves and work-surfaces. The room was dimly lit, causing the projects and weapons to seem to gleam darkly in the room. There was a berth near the back and the lounge in the middle of the room has a small table in front of it.

Starscream stared down at Perceptor piercingly, feeling his spark fluttering lightly at the sight of the young mech.

Perceptor looked around the room and smiled. "Seems I'm not the only mech who takes their work  
home with them..." he whispered as he sat down. Glancing up at Starscream, he smiled shyly.

"Thank you for earlier... I'm not used to someone like that and I might have had a panic attack..." Perceptor whispered as he glanced down at the outfit. "Do you know what he did with most of my armor..?"

Starscream smiled at the comment about his work but frowned at the mention of Blitzwing.

"I apologize for my subordinate's behavior. He tends to be a bit deviant... You'd do best to avoid him." He looked Perceptor over and noticed for the first time just how nice the dress looked on the small mech. He inwardly grinned as he reached out.

"I don't know where your armor is, though..." He slid his palm up Perceptor's thigh, plucking at the thin black garters beneath the short skirt.

"Let's remove this travesty, shall we?"

Perceptor nodded and tried to slip it off, but it seemed to be stuck. "Is there a clasp or something on this?" He asked as he tried to pull it off. Giving up on that method, he reached behind him and felt for a zipper. "I can't seem to find a way to remove it..."

The feeling of Starscream's hand sliding up his leg made him jump, but he tried to hold back a moan as the hand slid under the skirt. "Oooohhhh..." Perceptor felt his face turn bright red.

Starscream slid his hand further up, feeling the stockings, garters and - he raised an eyebrow ridge - thin fabric underwear beneath the skirt. His fingers delved beneath the underwear and he was shocked to find that the smaller mech's pelvic plating had been removed. He shuddered as he felt the leaking port against his finger, curling a finger into the opening gently.

Perceptor mewled and rubbed a servo up and down Starscream's arm. "M-more... please..." He looked up at Starscream with large optics as he pleaded. "P-please..."

Starscream smirked and slowly began to pull his finger out, licking his lips as he stared down into the wide optics that were begging him for more. His finger was covered in lubricant and he pulled it up to between their gazes.

"Let us perform an experiment..." He whispered, holding out the soaked fingers to the smaller mech. And the first step was to gather data, make an observation. Perceptor would know this, it was the basic Scientific Method. He traced the tip of his wet claw along the part in Perceptor's lips carefully.

Perceptor blinked and then carefully took the digit in his mouth, a bit unsure of what was expected of him. Running his glossa over it and gently sucking on it seemed to make Starscream happy. After a few minutes he mewled again and took another digit into his mouth.

Starscream stroked Perceptor's glossa gently, leaning forward to whisper in an audial...

"How does it taste?" He purred, licking the soft, round audial.

Perceptor released Starscream's digits and smiled. "I-it tasted good..." He blushed again and turned away. "I should warn you... I-I've never done this before..."

"Shh..." Starscream whispered softly, kissing the soft lips tenderly. "Just treat it like an experiment... We're gathering data to see if we're compatible... Just think of it like that..." Starscream kissed the younger mech gently. "Tell me if I hurt you... I won't force YOU..." Starscream slightly cringed at the emphasis he put on the last word, knowing he meant it. The younger mech intrigued and fascinated him, sparking a dark desire deep within his spark.

No, he wouldn't force Perceptor... He couldn't.

Perceptor nodded and gently led Starscream's servo to his aching valve. He moaned again as he slid one of Starscream's fingers in, his valve clenching around it. "Ahhh... I've h-heard pain is normal during one's first time... Oohh... N-no matter how hard you try to avoid it..." Nuzzling Starscream, he smiled. "B-but I'm not too worried about that for some reason..."

Starscream penetrated the smaller mech's port gently, staring into deep blue optics as he moved to press his hand even more against the slender pelvis. His free hand reached up and slowly tore the dress off, delighting in the loud rip of the flimsy fabric as he worked the smaller mech with his fingers, pressing him back with his body gently.

Perceptor whimpered and bucked his hips. A warning flashed up, and he quickly started up a small override program, causing the Elite Guard's program to shut down. "AAaaaahhh... Starscream..." Perceptor moaned as he tried to slide in one of his own digits.

Starscream pulled his digits out once more as the smaller mech neared the edge, lifting him easily and carrying him over to his berth, laying the slender body down. He felt his own spike pressing to his pelvic plating and his port leaking liberally as well. He had never wanted a mech more than this...

Perceptor blinked and then smiled as he bucked his hips again. His arousal was intense and he could tell the Starscream was trying to contain himself. "P-please..." Perceptor looked at the Seeker with large blue optics.

Starscream stood, quickly undoing the clasps to his pelvic armor, allowing his spike to extend fully before moving to straddle Perceptor's body with his own, staring down at the smaller mech.

"Tell me to stop now, because I won't ask if you want me to stop again." Starscream whispered hoarsely, his claws digging into the berth on either side of Perceptor's helm.

Perceptor shakily wrapped his legs around Starscream's waist and shook his helm. "B-but I don't want you to stop..." Perceptor whispered, a servo moving to caress Starscream's cockpit. "Please... Be my first..."

Starscream caught the smaller mech's servo, holding it to his cockpit as he stared down at the smaller mech.

"Please..." He whispered back. "Be the last mech I ever take to this berth..."

Perceptor shook his helm and tried to push Starscream into him. Smiling, his optics full of trust, he nodded again.

"Say you'll stay with me..." Starscream whispered, remaining pulled away, trembling with sexual tension. "I need to hear you say it." He hissed, barely pressing his tip to the younger mech's port.

"I-I'll stay... I promise." Perceptor smiled again, faceplates full of warmth as his frame trembled again.

Starscream acquiesced and thrust swiftly into the younger mech, feeling the virgin port engulf and clench around his spike. He froze for a moment and waited, trembling slightly, for the smaller mech to relax. He felt warm energon trickling from the opening.

Perceptor's optics widened and he let out a pained moan before relaxing. Once he felt the pain ebb away, he began rubbing his hips up and down, moaning in pleasure at the feeling of Starscream's throbbing spike within him.

Starscream snarled and curled his hands into fists, staring down at the smaller mech, thrusting his hips forward slowly. He savored the tight clench and ripple of the small port, the knowledge that he was the first one to feel this made it all the sweeter.

Starscream sighed and his mouth began to move, a steady stream of words flowing from his lips.

"In the case of visual perception, some people can actually see the percept shift in their mind's eye..."

Perceptor gave slight giggle, keeping his optics wide open. "Any particular reason you're bringing up that quote?" He asked as he bucked his hips.

Starscream stared down at the small mech beneath him, huffing ex-vents in a parody of a pant, thrusting his hips slowly, firmly. His mouth twisted into a smile and he continued to softly speak.

"The 'esemplastic' nature has been shown by experiment: an ambiguous image has multiple interpretations on the perceptual level. The question, "Is the glass half empty or half full?" serves to demonstrate the way an object can be perceived in different ways..."

Perceptor nodded as his overload quickly approached. "I-I don't think I'm going to last much longer..." He stammered as he bucked his hips.

Starscream let out a low moan as he continued to breathlessly babble on, thrusting more rapidly into the smaller mech while his voice remained even and slow.

"Just as one object can give rise to multiple percepts, so an object may fail to give rise to any percept at all: if the percept has no grounding in a person's experience, the person may literally not perceive it..." He felt a tightening in his lower regions and threw his head back with a snarl, swooping down to pull Perceptor into a bruising kiss, thrusting into him as he ravished the delectable mouth with his own starved one.

Perceptor moaned into the kiss as his servos reached up and began stroking Starscream's wings. He felt his legs tighten around Starscream's waist, and he practically screamed into the kiss as release hit.

Starscream hissed as he overloaded, letting the long, drawn out sound send light vibrations down his throat to his chest as he spilled within the smaller mech, feeling the tight port clamp down even more firmly on his spike, his tip barely entering the smaller outlet of Perceptor's reproduction tanks as the younger mech's body drained him of his transfluid.

Starscream slumped, his enormous frame covering Perceptor's as his vents whirred loudly. When he found the strength to move he looked up at the smaller mech and smirked.

"Was this what you thought of when you were told to get Decepticon coding?" He asked slightly wearily.

Perceptor's cheeks flushed a bright red and he shook his helm, far too tired to try and speak. He wrapped his arms tighter around Starscream's shoulders, careful of the wings, and let recharge claim him.

Starscream chuckled, watching his unconscious partner for a moment before rolling off of him, falling into blissful unawareness with his arm around a small waist, his chin resting on Perceptor's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

-part 3

Perceptor snuggled into the warm form next to him, and smiled. Waking up a few cycles later he snuggled closer to Starscream, very glad that the door to the room was locked and that no one here knew him from his job. A glint of metal caught his optic, and he noticed an unfinished weapon that had several scorch marks on it.

"Hmmm... A recalibration should do the trick." Carefully getting off the berth, Perceptor went over and began carefully recalibrating the weapon.

Starscream squinted an eye when he felt Perceptor move, not quite awake but aware of the young microscope moving out from under him and wandering the room. He heard the short clicks of recalibration and then the soft hum of a weapon working properly. At that he turned his head, watching Perceptor as the oblivious young mech picked up a small metal scale model of the entire Andromeda system.

Perceptor sighed and gave the model a careful spin, watching as the planets spun around and around. Turning back to the berth, he squeaked. "I didn't mean to wake you..." Perceptor smiled as he glanced back at the model. "What is it like to travel into other systems?"

Starscream smiled and sat up, pondering the question.

"It's like awakening from recharge... You have a moment of disappointment before you realize that you are in a most amazing, wonderful place." Starscream gave a gentle tap to the model. "I specialized in xenobiology and often met some of the most amazing and wonderful creatures in my travels..."

"I wanted to go into xenobiology and its related studies, but my creators pushed me toward mechanics and such..." Perceptor sighed before looking up at Starscream. "What kind of creatures? I've never even been off Cybertron before..."

Starscream smiled and reached over to a nearby datapad, turning it on to project a hologram of a tiny blue femme with wide purple eyes and maroon protrusions from the sides of her head. She was so small and delicate looking, cradled in Starscream's hand as the holocapture was taken.

"This was a Nebulous from the planet Nema. She spoke in a breathy voice that sounded like a breeze across the top of a test tube." Starscream picked up a test tube and blew across the top, a low, melodious sound echoing around them as Starscream demonstrated how she spoke by blowing at different angles for different lengths.

Perceptor's eyes widened. "She's adorable!" He giggled as Starscream blew over the test tubes. "She must have been a wonder to talk to..." Perceptor listened wide-opticed as Starscream talked about the other races he'd met, subconsciously moving back onto the berth and then into Starscream's lap.

Starscream revealed another hologram, this one of an enormous, bony alien with two long tentacle protrusions from its mouth and a long, armored tail that looked vaguely like a fish tail.

"This was a Merach, an amphibious race that was surprisingly friendly... And amorous." Starscream grinned at the memory. "They are quite skilled in that area... My research partner and I were quite pleased with them..."

Perceptor shivered. That small fact would have scared him before, but now it was turning him on. "R-really? They sound fun..." He said as he leaned back and let one of his servos stroke Starscream's cockpit while the other traveled to the larger mech's shaft, fingers toying with it.

He shivered when he felt fluid begin to drip out of his valve and begin to trickle out of Starscream's shaft. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them gently, unaware of the fact that Starscream was looking at him.

"Very fun..." Starscream began to probe Perceptor's port with two fingers, his palm cradling the small aft as his fingers worked into the tight port. He leaned in to whisper in Perceptor's audial. "They did the most delectable things with their tentacles... It was amazing to feel... I don't think I ever overloaded so fast in my lifecycle..."

Perceptor shivered again and moaned as Starscream's digits brushed over excited sensors, his servo returning to pump Starscream's cable as he lowered his face plates to let his glossa flick out and lick the shaft tentatively. "Oooohhhh... Really? Do you think we could... Aahh... go there sometime?"

"Of course..." Starscream purred rolling so that Perceptor was on his chest, the small mech's port just above his mouth as he worked his thick fingers inside the stretched opening. He leaned up and began to lap at the port hungrily, rocking his hips at the gentle touches to his shaft. "I'd love to see you with one of them, screaming, head thrown back, writhing in the throes of ecstasy..." Starscream purred deeply. "I can just see it all now..."

Perceptor mewled and bucked his hips as he felt Starscream's glossa tease the sensor node near his port. Gasping, he licked the tip of Starscream's shaft before carefully taking the girth into his mouth, sucking and rubbing his glossa along the length of it as he took more in.

Starscream moaned, then growled as there was a loud knock at his door, clamping his hand firmly on Perceptor's aft as the door slid open.

"Starscream, I was wondering if you had any more of those... star... charts..." Black Arachnia stared at the sight in front of her, mouth gaping in shock as her numerous optics fixed on the berth, her previous words forgotten.

Perceptor squeaked, his optics wide, but he didn't move. His faceplates were turning a bright red, but he managed to figure out that the femme was techno-organic, and most likely one of Starscream's subordinates...

"What do you want, femme?" Starscream growled, moving to thrust his tongue into Perceptor's port, sliding his hand up and down arched spinal struts. He could care less of Black Arachnia's opinion of him or what she told the others. Megatron had said he could have the microscope so long as it didn't interfere with his work. If the rest of the crew whispered behind his back it wouldn't matter anyway.

A finger thrust within Perceptor's port, curling and pressing against delicate sensor nodes that Starscream knew would send stars across the smaller mech's vision.

Perceptor mewled and flicked his glossa over the tip of Starscream's shaft before letting it slide in and out. Digging his servos gently into Starscream's legs, he slid more of the length into his mouth.

Black Arachnia gaped at what she was seeing, partially disbelieving of what was going on right before her optics. She took in the slender form of the Autobot, perched on Starscream's body like a pleasure model, beautiful and covered in coolant and lubricant.

"Where did you pick this one up?" Black Arachnia asked suspiciously as the young mech mewed loudly. Starscream groped the small mech's aft firmly, kneading the metal and adding another finger to the already tight port.

Perceptor moaned when he felt the finger glide in, his next overload slowly approaching. He moved his helm down more, trying to hide the bright red blush on his faceplates, and managed to take all of Starscream's shaft into his mouth. Sucking gently, he ran his glossa over and around it a few times.

"None of your business." Starscream murmured, his head falling back as he groaned and thrust his hips lightly into the soft mouth, working the three fingers inside of his mate as he glared at Black Arachnia. "Leave." He ordered. The femme paused before closing the door and leaving them in peace.

Starscream smirked before he groaned and felt the beginnings of his overload curling in his tanks.

Perceptor moaned again and bucked his hips, his glossa sliding over Starscream's shaft. His own overload had stopped creeping and was now rushing at him. Perceptor managed one last long suck before he felt his valve tighten around the fingers and he moaned as it hit.

Starscream's hips jerked as he came, throwing his helm back and snarling as he plunged his fingers into Perceptor as deep as they could go. His wings flicked and shuddered beneath him as he rode out his overload, feeling his fluids leaking from Perceptor's mouth and onto his own thighs as Perceptor's own fluids dripped from his port onto his face and neck.

The seeker moaned and lapped at the lubricant removing his fingers in order to carefully move the smaller mech from above him.

Perceptor swallowed as much transfluid as he could, letting the rest get on his faceplates. When his overload had tapered off, he began to lift his helm, running his tongue over Starscream's shaft as he released it.

Starscream smiled wearily at his younger lover, taking in the face covered in his own sticky fluids. He leaned forward and ran his glossa over the soft face, cleaning off his own transfluid.

"You're so wonderful..." Starscream murmured, licking a long trail of liquid off of Perceptor's cheek. "My precious Percy..."

Perceptor smiled and blushed. He wasn't used to attention or getting this much praise, despite his work. He opened his mouth to say something and yawned. "I feel the same way about you..." He whispered to Starscream.

Starscream smiled and kissed Perceptor.

"Go into recharge Perceptor, I have work I must attend to... I will be back later." Starscream feathered soft kisses over the pale faceplate, lowering Perceptor to the berth before standing and righting himself. He slipped through a door into his private wash racks, leaving the door open for Percy to use later once he was finished.

When he had finished cleaning himself he smiled at the sight of the recharging Autobot, leaving the room silently so as not to wake him.

The seeker made his way down the halls of the Nemesis to the control bridge, Megatron glancing up and looking the other mech over carefully.

Perceptor dozed for a few cycles before getting up and going into the washracks. Once he was done cleaning himself, he climbed back onto the berth and curled up. He was asleep as soon as his helm hit the "pillow" and he didn't even wake up when Starscream came back cycles later.


	4. Chapter 4

-part 4

Starscream smiled at the sight of his young prize asleep on the berth. He hadn't managed to get the rest of Perceptor's armor back from Blitzwing but he honestly couldn't find himself to care. He enjoyed the unobscured view he got of the mech's slender form.

Sitting beside the smaller mech, Starscream smirked at the gentle curve and arch of Perceptor's spinal struts and how his legs curled close to his body in a sparkling-like fashion. He swept a palm down the sleek back before settling against the smaller mech, kissing his audials gently as he curled an arm around Perceptor's waist.

His comm. link buzzed annoyingly and he frowned, not recognizing the frequency. He glanced at Perceptor and released the still recharging mech, turning so his back was to him as he answered the comm.

"What is it?" He snapped quietly.

"Starscream, you are hereby charged with kidnapping of an Elite Guard scientist, rape in the first degree and assault of an Elite Guard Scientist." A pompous voice stated smugly and Starscream groaned. Not those imbeciles.

It turned out that once Wheeljack had woken up to find Perceptor gone he had contacted the Elite Guard. After telling his version of what had occurred, not to mention the damage that Starscream had caused, the Elite Guard had once again rushed to a conclusion as to what had happened after Perceptor's "kidnapping". And though they had the kidnapping part right, the rest was all wrong. Okay maybe the part about the assault was right, but the interfacing was consensual...

Perceptor rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Starscream, completely unaware of what was going on.

Starscream smirked at his young mate before returning his attention to the idiot on his comm. link, tracing Perceptor's audials gently as he spoke.

"As usually, you Autobots lack the complete story with all of the facts." Starscream smirked. "What took place between Percy and I was completely consensual. Even Decepticons would not stoop so low as to rape another mech." Starscream smirked. "Did you know he is quite vocal during overload?" He prodded tauntingly.

The Elite who was on the other end of the line, Sentinel Prime, was soon fighting back an upset Wheeljack, who was shouting words Perceptor had never heard come out of his mouth. "YOUSICKSONOFAGLITCH! PERCEPTORBETTERBEALRIGHT,ORSOHELPMEI'LL-"

"Oh he's more than alright, Jackie... And he's quite content in my arms..." Starscream stroked his mate's helm gently, smirking as he heard the familiar voice of "Wheeljack" on the other end, curing him even more. "You sound upset, Jackie, something bothering you? Or are you just jealous that I was his first? Perceptor said you two were just friends."

He was glad Perceptor seemed capable of sleeping through a train wreck as he spoke.

Wheeljack was dragged out of the comm. room and Setinel glared at the screen. "Why don't you just return the scientist? It's not like he's important to whatever it is your working on..." Unfortunately, Setinel was digging himself a grave.

"You don't even know his name, such a caring superior you must be..." Starscream smirked. "Until of course it is times to bring up the troops morale. Do you sit and let them pour out their sparks, pretend to give a frag, then take them to your berth because - really - who better to comfort them and give them what they need than their loving commander." Starscream sneered into the comm. "I know how your kind work, self-serving and deceitful. Really, you should be the ones called the "Decepticons" with how many true lies you spread across your Empire."

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU DECEPTICON SCUM!" Sentinel slammed his fist into the control panel as he shouted. "If you know what's good for you, you'll return him immediately."

"But I don't think he wants to - oh!" Starscream's optics widened as he felt lips on his wings. He glanced over to see that the small mech was still asleep, with his legs draped over Starscream's hips and his arms around the larger mech's waist. The smaller mech was nuzzling and licking his WINGS... Starscream gaped at the erotic sight that most mechs wouldn't even think of doing.

"I don't believe he wants to return at the moment." Starscream's voice was strained as Perceptor nuzzled his wings once more before his soft glossa licked over the insignia on his wing panels.

Sentinel than began on a long rant of how Starscream was going to pay for his "crime", hoping slightly that some of this might wake up Perceptor. Perceptor, however, had worked his sleep cycle so that if he fell asleep at work, he could sleep through Wheeljack's explosions. The wing nuzzling was due to the fact that he didn't have his old plush droid that Sentinel had destroyed a few months ago...

Starscream smirked and groaned, stroking his hands up and down Perceptor's legs, reaching back to gently knead his aft as he spoke.

"Affectionate, isn't he? It's a wonder such a delicate thing survived you..." Starscream's wings hitched slightly when Perceptor nibbled on the edge of one, the smaller mech whimpering from the loss when the wings moved out of his reach.

"What are you... Oh... That little glitch wouldn't have anyone that asked him. Every mech here knew that." Sentinel smirked. "What makes you think he wanted you?"

"He wanted someone who wants him for more than just his looks or what weapons he can build them..." Starscream smirked at Sentinel. "Also he wanted someone who had more mental capacity than a smelted lugnut." Starscream grinned as he felt Perceptor beginning to get wet against his back.

"And the fact that even in his recharge he gets wet at my touch makes me believe that he wants me very much..." Starscream stood and allowed Sentinel a view of Perceptor's leaking interfacing panel.

"Wheeljack was right. You are a sick bastard glitch, Starscream." Sentinel growled, trying to ignore the fact that his pelvic armor was becoming uncomfortable. "Stop playing games and return him."

Starscream smirked as he moved to press his mouth to Perceptor's, ravishing his mouth before pulling back and smirking at the screen next to his berth.

"I'm the sick one? you're still watching." Starscream swept his fingers over the smaller mech's pelvis, the thin metal snapping open to reveal his port.

Sentinel began yelling again as he tried to push back his arousal. Thankfully, most of the Elite Guard was used to the fact that the blue and orange mech could be loud and ignored him, meaning that since Wheeljack had been pulled out he had the room to himself.

Starscream pressed a finger into Perceptor's port, rubbing along the tight inner walls, causing the smaller mech's body to arch unconsciously, hips thrusting into the touch as Perceptor's mouth fell open in his sleep. Starscream groaned as he nuzzled the smaller mech's chest, his own hips undulating against Perceptor's legs.

"I bet you've fantasized about him... Who wouldn't? He's so beautiful..." Starscream gently lifted Perceptor's head, revealing his pleasure wrought face as he continued to stimulate him.

"You. Bastard." Sentinel growled. "You'll be contacted again in a few cycles. I suggest you surrender him." He sneered before hanging up.

Starscream smirked and turned back to his slender mate, pulling his fingers out and gently stroking his helm. Staring into the soft face he sighed and rested his own helm on Perceptor's shoulder, watching his face as he recharged.

A few cycles before he would be contacted again...

Perceptor yawned and stretched, his arms wrapping around Starscream's waist again as he woke up. "When did you get back?" He asked before nuzzling close again. Feeling a bit of fluid he glanced down, blushing when he saw that he had gotten excited again.

"Only a few minutes ago, Precious." Starscream murmured, smirking. "You were quite affectionate in your recharge... You kept molesting my wings." Starscream chuckled.

Perceptor blushed. "Really? I... I used to have plush drone that I hid in my subspace and would stick on a bottom shelf at work in case I fell asleep. It got destroyed by one of my superiors... I used to snuggle with it when I was a sparkling, so I guess I still nibbled on it..." He blushed deeper. "I must have reverted back to the same behavior..."

Starscream chuckled and nuzzled his nasal ridge against Perceptor's.

"It's alright... I find it cute." He smirked and glanced down briefly. "Though I must admit that if you got this aroused with that plush drone I would be very jealous..."

Perceptor smiled. "No... It was just really special." Glancing up, he pulled Starscream in for a kiss. Breaking it, he shyly smiled again. "You're the only one who could get me this wet..."

"Hmmm... So others have tried?" Starscream smirked, waggling an eyebrow ridge at the younger mech comically.

Perceptor nodded. "A few mechs tried, but I never really wanted anything to do with them. I think one of them was Sentinel Prime, but his attitude scared me. He seemed... forceful." He sighed and snuggled closer.

Starscream's optics flashed angrily for a brief moment, murderous intent lingering behind them before his gaze returned to being tender.

"Nobody shall force themselves on you here, Perceptor..." He stroked the smaller mech's helm gently. "There are taboos, even amongst Decepticons."

Perceptor nodded, completely unaware of the change in Starscream's optics. "When I told him no, he destroyed my plush drone. He's scared me ever since..." He shivered slightly and leaned closer to Starscream. "I don't care if they want me back... I promised you I'd stay and I plan on staying."

"I promise you... You shall never be trapped here and I will never force you to do anything." Starscream gently kissed the younger mech. "I love you, Perceptor... You're very precious to me and I will never let anyone harm you."

And every word was spoken with every ounce of truth that Starscream could muster. He wanted Perceptor to stay. No other mech was worthy of being his mate. No other mech would ever compare.

Perceptor smiled. "Thank you." He was holding onto Starscream for dear life, his body shaking like a leaf.

"Starscream!" The seeker jumped and turned to the comm. link. Megatron's scowling face was gazing at them with distaste. "While I am aware of the sexual drive of seekers and, from what I have heard through the walls, your mate, I suggest that you come and explain to me why Shockwave is suddenly being bombarded with demands to locate a certain scientist that looks an awful lot like your young friend..."

Megatron glared at Perceptor as Starscream sat up.

"I want you both in Meeting Hall twelve in twenty kliks." The feed cut and Starscream sighed.

Perceptor blushed a bright red. "Is there any chance we could get my armor back first?" He asked Starscream as he quickly cleaned up and closed his pelvic armor. "Or do you have any I can borrow?"

"I'm afraid not on both accounts." Starscream sighed. He smiled as he took Perceptor's hands in his own. Perceptor's spark plates and interfacing panel were still in place so he had enough armor to be considered "decent" by any bot's standards. "And don't worry, he thinks that everyone is beneath him, so if he gives you any disgusted looks it is definitely not personal."

Starscream gently kissed the younger mech. "Come on, we need to go."

Perceptor nodded and let Starscream lead him into the meeting room. Once seated he stayed quiet and watched to others, making careful mental notes for later. Hearing his name he glanced forward. "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

Megatron gestured for the smaller mech to come forward, glancing over him and ignoring Starscream's stiffening wings.

"You continue to wear Autobot colors." He growled, glaring at the emblem on Perceptor's chest. He reached out and scraped some of the paint off. "They didn't even brand you."

"I passed out and didn't really have time to, sir." Perceptor answered as calmly as he could. He was nervous, but he supposed it was a normal reaction.

"Starscream!" Megatron turned to his second. "You know the image this displays to the troops. We do not keep Autobot sex slaves."

"He is not a sex slave!" Starscream snapped. "How dare you imply such a disgusting thing!"

"Starscream, so long as he wears Autobot colors that will be what others think. He needs to be branded at the very least so that the soldiers don't get the idea that molesting and stealing prisoners is approved of in our ranks." Megatron frowned, looking at Perceptor thoughtfully. "What say you, Perceptor?"

Perceptor quickly weighed his options and then nodded his consent. He'd made a promise to Starscream and he was staying, even if it meant turning his back on his old life.

"All stand as witness." Megatron murmured, standing and turning to grab his nearby brand, charging it up. Starscream stood beside Perceptor, preparing to catch the smaller mech should he fall. The pain would be excruciating and he knew it. The brand was much larger than the Autobot insignia that decorated Perceptor's chest and it would burn deeper than any paint ever could.

"Are you ready?" Starscream asked, knowing that once the brand was charged Megatron would give no warning.

Perceptor glanced up and smiled. "Of course."

Megatron lifted the brand while Perceptor was distracted, bringing the blazing, crackling brand down onto his chest, paint peeling and metal burning as he pressed the brand into the metal.

Starscream wrapped an arm around Perceptor's waist, grasping a thin servo in his own.

Perceptor was used to getting extreme burns, something that was a hazard when your lab partner had a penchant for blowing up everything, but his legs still buckled. Biting his lip, he tried his best to stay upright.

Megatron pulled the brand back, staring at the young mech that was limp in Starscream's arms.

"Till All Are One." He called, symbolizing Perceptor's acceptance into the Decepticon ranks.

"Till All Are One." Starscream and the room echoed, Starscream whispering to Perceptor. "Repeat it."

"Till All Are One." Perceptor managed to keep his voice steady as the pain began to fade. He let Starscream take him back to his seat, and managed to stay awake for the rest of the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

-part 5

It was about three cycles later that they managed to get back to their quarters, Starscream carefully carrying his smaller mate as they bustled through the halls. Decepticons paused to nod at them, some even patting Perceptor on the shoulder comfortingly.

Once they were in their quarters Starscream sighed, looking at the black burn on his mate's armor.

"I need to paint over it now." He whispered, looking at Perceptor. "It will help soothe the pain."

Perceptor nodded and closed his optics. For some reason, he felt free here. He let out a soft mewl as the paint brush went over the brand. "That feels really good..." He breathed as his body relaxed.

Starscream smiled and finished covering the brand in rich purple paint, staring into his mate's blue optics.

"You took the pain very well... Most Decepticons would have been screaming." He gently stroked his mate's face before leaning in to kiss him. "I am very proud of you..."

"I've had severe burns before. Wheeljack was clumsy, and the explosions often end up putting me in the med bay." Perceptor shrugged. "You get used to it."

"There is more than one type of pain, Perceptor." Starscream whispered. "You do realize that in being branded you have burned away all ties to your previous life? Your friends, family and comrades are now your enemies... Most mechs can't tolerate the pain of losing their pasts."

"I wasn't very close to anyone... My creators were cold to me, I never really had any real friends, and none of those in my field would talk to me." Perceptor smiled again. "I'm happier here."

"I am glad..." Starscream whispered, gently kissing Perceptor's mouth, soothingly rubbing the cooled and dried brand on the smaller mech's chest. His mouth slowly wandered down Perceptor's neck and shoulder to his arm, kissing his way down to firmly press his lips to delicate knuckles.

"You are a gift from Primus to me..." He murmured, looking up into his mate's optics with a dark passion.

Perceptor blushed a deep red before he smiled. Sitting up, he leaned closer to Starscream. "You're so sweet to me..."

"And I plan on continuing that way." Starscream smiled, kissing his mate, gently lowering him to the berth as a hand slowly inched down the younger mech's abdomen to his panel.

He didn't notice the light click of the comm. link turning on as he ravished his mate's mouth.

Perceptor smiled into the kiss, arching his back into Starscream's touch. He had offlined his optics and his servos were holding onto Starscream's shoulders.

Sentinel had gone off duty for the rest of the day, leaving his new partner Jazz to make the call. After a bout a few seconds, Jazz merely turned off audio and left the visual running, making sure to record it. There might be some way to make at least a few credits on the side...

Starscream broke the kiss, only to press his talons into Perceptor's mouth, slowly stroking them in and out of the warm cavern as he sat up to fondle the smaller mech's interfacing panel.

As the feed continued another figure approached the screen of the comm. link, a stressed out and curious Wheeljack coming up behind Jazz to see if Starscream was willing to give back Perceptor yet.

Perceptor mewled as he sucked on Starscream's talons, rubbing his glossa over them. His interfacing panel popped open as he bucked his hips into Starscream's touch.

Jazz glanced up and noticed Wheeljack and quickly turned off the two-way audio. "Uh, 'Jack, should you even be in here, man?"

"Why is this happening?" Wheeljack asked as he sank to the floor. After a few nanokilks, his helm popped up. "ARE YOU RECORDING THIS?"

Starscream slid his hand around to Perceptor's aft, lifting him deftly onto his own thighs, his spike fully erect as he moved to impale Perceptor, glancing up he noticed that the smaller mech was staring in absolute horror at something behind Starscream and the larger mech frowned, turning.

"It's just for security purposes, all conversations with Decepticons will be recorded for filing and archiving." Jazz reassured Wheeljack, conveniently leaving out the part where he made a few copies for on the side...

Perceptor blushed a bright red as Wheeljack began yelling at Jazz, his frame shivering. He quickly glanced away, embarrassment written all over his face plates.

Starscream leaned up to kiss his smaller mate, stroking his back reassuringly as he lowered the smaller mech to his spike, determined to drive any thoughts of their voyeurs from the younger mech's mind.

Perceptor moaned and immediately decided that focusing on his lover was more important than the fact that they were being recorded and watched. He moved his servos to Starscream's wings and gently stroked them, hips rocking against the Seeker's at a steady pace.

Wheeljack looked ready to explode, turning on the audio and beginning to shout, Jazz trying to pull him away desperately.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM, YOU DISGUSTING CON!"

Starscream merely moaned as he joined his mouth to Perceptor's, reaching down and sliding a finger in along with his length, rolling his hips slowly as he held his small lover.

Perceptor bucked his hips, the felling in his lower body just too exquisite to even bother with his ex-coworker. Thrusting his glossa into Starscream's mouth, he gently teased the other mech's into a tongue battle.

Jazz cut the feed quickly before Wheeljack could see anymore, leaving Starscream and Perceptor to their delights.

Starscream nipped at Perceptor's glossa gently, curling his own glossa against the smaller mech's as he quickly hoisted long, slender legs over his own broad shoulders. Laying Perceptor on his back, the seeker began to drive more forcefully into his smaller mate, being careful not to harm him as he ignited every sensor within his mate.

He groaned as he felt his shaft force the smaller mech's reproduction tank open, the internal clamps along the smaller mech's port latching onto him and sending him snarling and hissing into overload, filling the small tank with his fluids.

Perceptor moaned as his own overload hit, his helm thrown back in pure ecstasy. Once their overloads tapered off, Perceptor glanced behind Starscream. "Did they call earlier too?" He asked, nodding his helm to the now dark screen.

"Not the white one... But Wheeljack and some pompous aft with a big chin called while you were sleep-molesting me." Starscream playfully kissed the younger mech's nasal ridge, nuzzling them together fondly. "I honestly didn't expect them to call back so soon."

Perceptor giggled. "I'm sure someone will be scared for life from that feed..." He scowled after a thought. "And the only mech I know with a big chin and a huge attitude is Sentinel Prime.."

"They wanted me to return you..." Starscream nuzzled the smaller mech, growling lowly as he clutched at the thin frame pressed to his own, their hips still connected as he shook with suppressed rage.

"WHAT! But I don't want to leave..." Perceptor said, apparently upset. "And they don't control me anymore."

"They won't take you, Precious..." Starscream whispered, kissing his mate gently as he held him close. "They will never take you from me... I'll keep you safe, I promise..."

"They pushed me and tried to mold me into something else... You set me free." Perceptor whispered as he leaned closer.

Starscream smiled and gently stroked Perceptor's helm, staring down into wide, round optics.

"You chain me down, Perceptor..." He whispered, stroking Perceptor's helm. "Yet how can I protest when your chain fits me so well?"

Perceptor smiled and wrapped his arms around Starscream's neck, pulling himself closer. "We complement each other so well... It would break my spark to lose you."

"You'll never lose me, Precious..." Starscream whispered. "I swear I will never leave you alone..." The seeker's cockpit split down the middle, layers of armor shifting away to reveal a glowing red spark, the powerful energy lapping at Perceptor's own chest armor.

Perceptor's optics widened before he smiled and opened his spark chamber. A bright goldish colored spark with small bits of blue in it, the energy reaching for Starscream's spark.

Starscream slowly leaned in, allowing his spark to mingle with ex-Autobot's, gasping and clutching the smaller mech as liquid ecstasy filled every circuit within his frame, making a strong tingle spread through him as he became light-headed. He groaned and fell forward, trapping Perceptor's body between his own and the berth, their sparks twisting together along with their processors.

Perceptor moaned loudly, his spark and Starscream's merging and twisting, a small part of it sliding off and slipping into his reproduction tank to mix with the transfluid. He felt his fingers dig lightly into the larger mech's wings, his back arching.

Starscream's mouth fell open and he howled as he grasped Perceptor's waist, scraping his fingers over the microscope tray located there.

He felt as if his processors were melting, being revealed to Perceptor, every memory, every thought, every waking nightmare that plagued him in the darkest recesses of his processor as he watched Perceptor's own life flash before his optics. He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, locking his optics on the smaller mech's as their sparks crackled and pressed. Their overloads were imminent and Starscream felt his lips moving as he whispered softly.

"I love you... My Precious Perceptor..."

All Perceptor could do was nod mutely before pushing his lips to Starscream's, muffling his scream of pleasure as overload hit. Starscream's memories, dreams, nightmares; they all felt so real, so close... He never wanted to let go.

Starscream screamed his own overload as well, wrapping his spark mate into his arms, crushing their bodies together. As the fire of overload tapered off. The seeker slowly looked down into his mate's optics, a pained look in his optics as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, looking away from his mate.

Perceptor smiled. "It's alright. Neither of us expected it to be that intense..." Yawning, he closed his spark casing and leaned back. "Why don't we just rest for a bit..?"

Starscream nodded and hugged his mate tightly, rolling so that the smaller mech was perched on his chest, smooth, round helm tucked under his chin as he curled his arms around the smaller mech.

He stared down at his mate with a contemplative look, stroking Perceptor's back gently as he began to speak.

"What on Cybertron could someone as wonderful as you see in someone like me?" He sighed, nuzzling the smaller mech's helm with his lips.

Perceptor thought for a moment. "You speak the truth as you see it, you have courage even though others see cowardice, you aren't afraid of trying to help others see the world as it, no matter how you go about it, and you have a true spark of gold, even if you don't always act like it..." He grinned. "I'm the ordinary one."

"You're anything but ordinary." Starscream smiled and nuzzled his mate. "You're far more intelligent than any mech I have ever met. You're gentle and kind, even to those who don't deserve it. Knowledge is your fuel and you use it to your advantage." Starscream tenderly traced Perceptor's face. "And there is nothing deceptive or false about you, everything you do and say bleeds truth, even when you're surrounded by lies."

Starscream gently kissed his mate gently, nuzzling his helm as he pulled away.

Perceptor blushed and cuddled closer. His spark fluttered as he slowly drifted into recharge, dreams nothing but peace and quiet as he held on to Starscream, every once and a while, his lips and glossa molesting the Seekers wings.


	6. Chapter 6

-part 6

*Approximately Three Earth Months Later*

"Sentinel... Perceptor hasn't contacted us for a rescue... Do you really think this is going to be such a good idea?" Jazz asked as he went over the blueprints that had been provided by the Special Ops Division of the Elite Guard. Jazz, Sentinel, a mech named Mirage and a minibot named Huffer were all gathered on the small ship, hovering just outside of the Nemesis with the ship's cloaks on.

"Obviously the Decepticons have reprogrammed his processors so that they can get a hold of new weapons technology. Perceptor probably doesn't even know he's being used."

-Meanwhile, aboard the Nemesis-

"Starscream, stop tickling me! You know that we're supposed to be working..." Perceptor giggled as his mate tickled him. Adjusting to working in Starscream's lab had been easy, and luckily the fact that he was carrying didn't hinder his work. In fact, Perceptor had actually insisted on working until he couldn't, surprising Starscream and, even more surprisingly, Megatron.

"You're supposed to be resting, I'm the one who is supposed to be working." Starscream chuckled. But he stopped poking and wriggling his fingers in his mate's sides, instead wrapping his arms around the smaller mech's waist and resting his chin on the smaller mech's shoulder.

"So... What little toy are you making for Megatron now?" He asked, peering at the device curiously.  
"Actually, since I'm supposed to be resting, he's having me fix a few things. These are toys for the sparklings." Perceptor grinned. "Our sparklings." He said with a glance up at his mate.

"Twins..." Starscream sighed, kissing his mate on the audial gently. "You have yet to think about designations... Blitzwing keeps pestering me about what we should name them." The seeker raised an eyebrow. "Where he came up with the name "George" and why he is so obsessed with it I will never know."

Perceptor laughed and explained that he had found some sort of show that kept the triple changer busy. "It seems to be a running gag on it. It has something to do with an organic creature from somewhere called Earth..." He leaned back a little and grinned. "But if it keeps him somewhat calm..."

"I'm not sure I approve of the name "George" but if that is what was keeping Blitzwing so docile then it cannot be all that bad..." Starscream sighed and nuzzled his mate, moving to kiss him.

The alarms went off and Starscream straightened suddenly, looking at the comm. link as it blinked on.

"Starscream! Prepare your fliers to attack! There is a cloaked Autobot shuttle outside that needs to be brought down!" Megatron ordered, turning to bark out orders to the other mechs in the control room.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Starscream cut the feed and turned to Perceptor. "Stay here, Perceptor, you'll be safe here." He gently kissed his mate, hugging him tightly for a moment.

Perceptor smiled and nodded, turning back to the toys he was working on. He tried to think of some designations, but when the Nemesis rocked, his thoughts immediately turned to his mate. -Starscream? Are you okay out there?-

-I'm fine, Precious, how about you?- Starscream whispered through the bond, trying to keep his worry to himself. There was a hole in the side of the Nemesis, but there was no cloaked ship, it had been moved. -Don't let anyone in, we can't find the ship.- Starscream then blocked the bond, he didn't want his mate to worry about him should something slip.

Perceptor quickly locked himself in the lab. He also closed his end of the bond to make sure if he was captured, they wouldn't use him against his mate. There was shouting and what sounded like weapons clashing in the halls, and he turned on the lab's hidden security before hiding under a desk.  
There was a banging at the door and Megatron's deep voice called through it.

"Perceptor? Perceptor are you in there?" Megatron pounded on the door. "Perceptor let me in!"

Perceptor quickly unlocked the door, opening it long enough for the Decepticon leader to enter before closing and relocking it before grabbing medical supplies. "Are you alright sir?" He asked as he patched up a wound.

"I'm fine, just checking in on you." Megatron grunted as he sat on the berth, allowing Perceptor to weld his shoulder back up from where a nasty hole was located. "We can't seem to located the Autobots, we suspect that they have at least one electro disrupter on them, maybe more."

He hissed and grabbed Perceptor's small hand as the smaller mech moved to touch the fresh weld.

Perceptor blinked and carefully tried to pull his hand free. "S-Sir..?"

"We can't afford to lose you, Perceptor... You're too valuable to us... To me..." He whispered, kissing Perceptor's servo gently. His spark was fluttering as he took this illicit moment to touch the younger mech. Starscream rarely left Perceptor alone, and even when Starscream wasn't there, Blitzwing or Black Arachnia were sure to be nearby. It was difficult for Megatron to get a moment to speak with the young mech, to touch him and just bask in the innocent presence of Perceptor's kind spark.

Perceptor blushed a bright red, certain of what those words meant. "Sir, as much as I know you mean that, please, think of the repercussions. You would lose Starscream's support, and then the support of any other fliers."

"Starscream wouldn't have to know..." Megatron whispered, cupping Perceptor's face in his large palm, stroking soft cheek plating as he pressed a kiss to Perceptor's audial. "I care very deeply for you, Perceptor... I've never cared for any other in such a way..." His free hand curled around Perceptor's waist slowly, gentle but firm against Perceptor's lower back.

Perceptor narrowed his optics. "Sir, how do you know that I haven't been talking to him this whole time?"

"Because I ordered him to close his end of the bond." Megatron whispered, grabbing hold of Perceptor's hand firmly in his own fist as he pulled Perceptor to him roughly. "After all, we wouldn't want either of you being used by the Autobots."

Perceptor paled and whimpered. Before he could say anything, however a gas canister was released from a section of wall, causing Megatron to pass out. Perceptor sighed. "Sorry, sir, but I can't allow that to happen. neither of us would appreciate the end result."

An invisible force grabbed Perceptor from behind, slapping something thick and firm over his mouth.

"I'm sorry to do this, youngling." A smooth, cultured voice whispered and there was a flickering before Mirage became visible. "But neither of us would appreciate you struggling."

Perceptor struggled, managing to kick Mirage as hard as he could in the shins, tripping part of the security in the process. His last coherent thought was 'How am I going to out of this?'

Starscream sighed as he trekked to his quarters, rubbing his optics wearily. They had been unable to find the Autobot intruders but nothing seemed missing. All of the weapons were left, the battle plans were still encrypted and even the energon supplies were left untouched. So what on Cybertron could they have wanted..?

Starscream had been unable to contact Megatron and Perceptor's bond gave off the sense that he was sleeping deeply so Starscream hadn't disturbed him. He just wanted to go to his quarters, curl up around his mate and deactivate from exhaustion.

Starscream opened the door to his quarters, turned on the lights and stared, mouth open as he took in the sight of his commander asleep on his berth.

Rage boiled up from his tanks and he let out a glass-shattering scream.

"MEGATRON!"


	7. Chapter 7

-part 7

Perceptor moaned and woke up, thinking that he had been dreaming and was still curled up with Starscream in their berth. Instead, upon opening his optics, he was greeted with a plain metal ceiling. Bolting upright, he saw that he was in a holding cell. On the other side of the bars was Sentinel Prime, who looked extremely smug.

"Morning, Percy... So are you ready to stop whoring around with Decepticon filth?" Sentinel asked as he leaned against a nearby wall, arms folded across his chest in a superior manner. His eyes trailed openly over Perceptor's still slender form, taking in the complete lack of battle armor happily.

Perceptor glared right back. "What are you talking about?" Then he realized something and smirked. "You're just upset that I decided to let Starscream have me. Take me back there now." He tried not to jump when Sentinel slammed his fist into the wall.

"Little slut! Can't you see that he tricked you? He's nothing but a no good, Decepticon flyboy that not even a pleasure drone would want!" Sentinel snarled, glad that he had turned off the security cameras before coming down here.

Perceptor immediately forgot his fear and snarled. "AT LEAST HE TREATS ME LIKE A REAL PERSON, NOT SOME RANDOM UNDERLING THAT YOU WOULD INTERFACE WITH AND THAN DUMP!"

Sentinel snarled and opened the cell, stomping over to Perceptor and grabbing him by the shoulder, slapping his face hard enough to dent the metal there.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Decepticon whore!"

Perceptor whimpered and pressed a servo his cheek, processor racing. He sent a quick message to Starscream before closing off the bond and slamming his pede into Sentinel's leg. "You got the Decepticon part right..." He hissed in pain.

Sentinel howled for a moment before he slammed Perceptor against the cell wall.

"Teach you to treat me like that!" He slammed his fist into Perceptor's interfacing panel, peeling back the buckled armor and tossing it aside, exposing the smaller mech's port and spike.

Perceptor hissed in pain again before trying to kick free. If he could just get a good shot at the larger mech's pelvic panel... He didn't have the time, however and he was soon screaming in pain.

Sentinel groaned as he thrust into the smaller mech's port, pinning the smaller mech's hands with his own, pulling back and thrusting back in firmly.

"So tight... Wouldn't think you were fucking a Decepticon..." Sentinel sneered. He reached down with one servo and probed at Perceptor's aft port, grinning as he continued to thrust. "Bet this one is even tighter..."

Perceptor choked back a sob and prayed to Primus that this torture would end and he would be safe in his mate's arms once more. When Sentinel was finally done with him, he fell to a heap on the floor, choked sobs coming forth as he bled.

Sentinel wiped off his spike and thighs, flicking the droplets of transfluid and lubricant onto Perceptor's crumpled form.

"Decepticon whore... I'll make sure your life becomes living hell..."

*two earth weeks later*

The council had gathered within the enormous chamber, staring with cold, unfeeling blue optics at the small figure strapped to the strange device in the center of the circular room.

Perceptor sat in the metal chair, his wrists, legs, waist and neck strapped to the chair, his cranium opened to reveal his processors to the cold air, a barrage of thin, mechanical arms protruding from the back of the chair aimed at his processors, prepared to reprogram him at the push of a button.

"Perceptor, you are charged with treason, fraternizing with the enemy, assisting the enemy and assaulting a superior officer. How do you plead?" Ultra Magnus asked as he stared down at the small scientist who now bore the Decepticon brand on his chest, chin lifted defiantly to stare at him coldly.

"Guilty." Perceptor didn't care if he was thrown in the stockades. He just wanted to get back to his lover and mate.

Sentinel smirked from where he stood beside Ultra Magnus, watching everything with smug satisfaction.

"Because of your potential value to the Autobot cause, you will not be put into the Stockades." Ultra Magnus stated emotionlessly, staring down at the young mech.

Perceptor didn't even flinch, his face impassive as he listened. There was a good chance that he could escape with his sparklings later on...

"Instead your emotion programming will be inhibited and you have a control chip implanted into your cranium, this will ensure that you obey orders given to you by your superior officers." Ultra Magnus continued, looking Perceptor in the optic.

"Should you continue to spread Decepticon propaganda you will be sentenced to Solitary confinement for the rest of your lifecycle." The large mech stood and looked down at Perceptor carefully.

"Do you have any last words you would like to share with the Council?"

Perceptor glared. "Go frag yourselves."

A pair of tweezers held by the mechanical arms above Perceptor's helm lowered and disconnected two thin wires, rerouting them through a small motherboard and welding the circuits together, cauterizing Perceptor's free will.

Perceptor hissed and closed his optics. "Goodbye Starscream... Please find me.' was his last free thought.

A small cylindrical object was then looped through Perceptor's emotional chips and all emotional activity ceased, flat-lined.

The fact that it involved rewiring of all the emotional areas caused Perceptor to pass out, and a few days later, it was as though he had never left. However it was soon found out that he was carrying, and soon after the twin sparklings were born they were taken to an orphanage, never to be seen by their carrier.


	8. Chapter 8

-part 8  
*Twenty Vorns later (Over twenty earth centuries)*  
-Earth-

"You bastard!" Starscream shot Megatron in the chest, his null ray blast causing the enormous mech to tremble. "Twenty Vorns! My mate has been gone for twenty Primus forsaken Vorns!" He howled in pain. "I don't even know if he is alive! I don't know if my sparklings are alive! I've waited! I've been patient! And yet you continue to deny me my right to retrieve my mate!"

The rest of the Earth-bound Decepticons watched the scene play out. Starscream had dragged enough information out of Megatron to learn that his leader's plan of seducing his mate had failed due to Perceptor triggering a knock-out gas and that the Autobots had taken his mate. The Seeker was furious with the Decepticon leader at times for that, and not one soldier could convince him to give up the search.

"Do you think that I'm not just as distressed about you over Perceptor's capture? I merely know when a mission would obviously end in suicide." Megatron growled. "You forget, I loved Perceptor just as much as you did."

"I still love him!" Starscream shrieked, firing off another shot that failed to penetrate Megatron's armor.

Black Arachnia shook her helm as the two fought. It never ended, and somehow all of their arguments came back to this. If only they could find Perceptor and stop this fighting...

-At the Autobot base-

"Brother, he is to be the beating us!"

"Don't worry brother, we will be the beating him!"

Bumble Bee laughed as Jetstorm and Jetfire raced through the videogame that had been set up. The twins were so different, it was hard to remember that they had lost their parents to Decepticons. In the med bay, Ratchet was talking with his old lover.

"Honest to Primus, Hatchet, I told that Wreck-Gar kid we'd let him join us." Wheeljack put up his hands in surrender when the famous "Wrench of Doom" was brandished. Ratchet sighed and glared at the scientist.

"Then get him out of here!" Ratchet pointed at Perceptor, who had been dragged along for a "vacation". Wheeljack smiled and shooed his long time co-worker out of the med bay. Perceptor just shook his helm and went outside to "test the air quality". To those that knew him, it meant that he wanted to be left alone to think.

"Twenty vorns..." He whispered to himself. Twenty vorns since the accident that had left him both emotionless and unable to think properly. He had confided something to Wheeljack before it had happened, but that didn't matter.

"Brother, look..." Jetstorm turned as his more empathetic half pointed to Perceptor, the game flashing a "you lose" logo as Bumblebee won. Perceptor looked just as emotionless as ever to Jetstorm, but a slight tug at his spark told him that there was something more going on in that processor of his.

"Let us be going and talking to Mr. Perceptor." Jetfire grabbed his brother dragging him over to the smaller Autobot.

"Yes, let us." Jetstorm agreed as they went over. "Mr. Perceptor!"

Perceptor turned to see the twins run over. He wasn't sure why his spark leapt every time they came to talk to him, but he didn't mind it. "Yes boys?" He asked, completely unaware of the angry jet flying overhead.

"Is Mr. Perceptor being sad again?" Jetfire asked, all wide eyed innocence and gentle caring.

Above, a dark magenta figure roosted upon a nearby building, peering over at the small threesome like a gargoyle, blood red optics watching his mate.

The years had done little to change Perceptor. He was still as young and beautiful as the older jet remembered.

"You could say that... But you two also keep forgetting I don't have emotions anymore." Perceptor sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I suppose you could say that I'm trying to remember..."

Jetstorm glanced at his twin. "Trying to be remembering what, Mr. Perceptor?"

Perceptor didn't answer and just walked off.

"Perceptor!" Starscream called, fanning his wings and diving after his mate, ignoring the risk of the Autobots coming after him. What could they do to him that they hadn't already done?

"Mr. Perceptor, be watching out!" Jetfire called, but it was too late, Starscream had already grabbed the microscope and ignited his thrusters. By the time the Autobots had realized what had happened, Starscream was gone, Perceptor in his arms.

Perceptor was surprised by his own reaction: despite being grabbed by a Decepticon soldier, he wasn't panicking. "Do I know you?" He asked in his usual monotone voice when they landed outside the city, but still far away from the Decepticon base. He wasn't sure why he got such an odd look from the jet.

"Perceptor... It's me..." Starscream touched his mate's helm gently, taking a small hand in his own large claws. "Starscream... Don't you remember me?"

Perceptor shook his helm. "I'm afraid not. I had an accident twenty vorns ago and lost a large chunk of my memory and my emotions." He removed his hand. "You may have the wrong mech."

"Perceptor, please!" Starscream grabbed the smaller mech's hand, kissing the back of the soft palm. "Please, Precious, I know it's you. My Precious Perceptor..."

Starscream shook as he tried to calm himself, clutching at his mate.

Perceptor stared at the mech in front of him with a calm look. "I am sorry, but I truly don't know you." Why was his spark acting up? Perceptor hissed in pain as he collapsed, startling the jet.

"Perceptor..." Starscream held his mate close. "Please, Precious, try to remember. I love you, you were my mate, you still are. we were going to have twin sparklings before you were taken." Starscream reached into his subspace, holding out a small trinket. "You made this for them years ago, you and I were going to go explore distant planets together."

Starscream stared at his mate.

"Please... remember me..."


	9. Chapter 9

-part 9

Perceptor's helm was a jumble of odd things. Memories flashed before his unconscious optics: His first time meeting the Seeker; he and Starscream mating, bonding; the attack on the ship; his rape at the servos of Sentinel Prime; the trial and the loss of everything. Waking up, he groaned and rubbed his helm as he sat up, noticing the two devices on the tray near the med berth. Glancing to his hand, he saw the small toy. "Starscream..." He whispered as oil tears ran down his face plates for the first time in twenty vorns.

Starscream's helm jerked up at the sound of his name, turning to see Perceptor crying. He had taken the microscope to the one place neither the Autobots nor the Decepticons would come for him, the crashed hull of the Nemesis on Earth's moon. He had found the wretched devices that had caused his mate to lose his memories and his emotions and had removed them. He now turned and swept his mate into his arms.

"Perceptor... My Precious Perceptor..." He kissed the tears away, his own optics becoming suspiciously moist as he cradled his mate to his chest. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Perceptor wrapped his arms around Starscream, his grip tight. "It's not your fault... They wanted me to work for them and removed the memories so I wouldn't try to run." He shivered and held on tighter. "They took the sparklings away... I never got a chance to hold them."

"Oh Perceptor..." Starscream clutched his mate close to his chest, feeling his spark screaming for his mate's, nearly sobbing as he pressed his hand to his mate's chest. "Please... Perceptor, let me feel you again..." Twenty Vorns was a long time, after all... And Starscream felt bitter and empty, devoid of anything but longing, hate and the lust for revenge. He needed to feel his mate once more, if only to remind himself that he wasn't only dreaming.

Perceptor blinked and pulled away, the pain of his rape still fresh. "Starscream... I don't know if my spark will handle it." At the Seeker's confusion, he explained. "I tried to escape before they tried me on Cybertron. Sentinel Prime... He raped me."

Starscream stared at his mate before a dark, burning rage twisted his face. He released Perceptor gently, standing and turning, his wings flared.

"I'll kill him." He growled, voice low and optics filled with murder. "I'll kill him for what he did to you... Nobody hurts my mate like that!" He clenched his fist and slammed it into a wall, leaving a sizable hole in the thick metal.

Perceptor jumped and whimpered. "S-Starscream, please calm down... you're scaring me." He wrapped his arms around the Seeker. "They never removed the brand, they covered it. You know I still love you, just give me some time..."

Starscream trembled as he turned and clung to his mate, pressing his face to Perceptor's neck.

"I'm sorry I just... I should have protected you... If I had he wouldn't have..." He clutched Perceptor tightly. "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... I..."

Perceptor kissed Starscream's audio. "They would have locked you in another cell and he would have made you watch. Please, just calm down and hold me... Maybe we can try a spark merge later."

Starscream nodded and held his small mate, laying down on their berth. He stared at Perceptor sadly and stroked the younger mech's face.

"We'll find the sparklings, Perceptor... And Sentinel will pay for what he did..." He whispered, staring into those wide blue optics that he loved so much. "I promise I'll make everything right, Perceptor..."

Perceptor smiled and drifted into recharge. A few things popped into his mind, such as the fact that his sparklings had been blue and orange... Blue and orange. Perceptor bolted upright, startling Starscream. "I know where they are. Starscream, I was with them earlier."


	10. Chapter 10

-part 10

"You were? But you said they took them away." Starscream asked blearily, rousing from recharge slowly. He stroked his mate's waist and the side of his chest, moving to prop himself on his elbow.

"The twins' protoforms were orange and blue. The exact same colors of Jetfire and Jetstorm. They grew up in an orphanage and then went into to construction... The Elite Guard must have realized their potential and faked an accident to get them to be reformatted beck to their original flyer mode..." Perceptor shook his helm. "After all the lies they were fed, they might not believe the truth..."

Starscream sat up and looked at Perceptor firmly.

"Do you think that they'll believe you?" He asked, taking his mate's hand.

Perceptor shook his helm. "I don't know... I just don't know." Snuggling close to Starscream, he sighed. "If they feel a connection, it would be so faint by now... There might not be a chance to revive it."

"We have to try..." Starscream sighed, just as a loud explosion sounded from down the hall. There was a howl of wind and a roar of fire and Starscream rolled onto the berth, covering Perceptor's more lightly armored body with his own body, tucking his limbs in so that the scorching fire that suddenly filled the room wouldn't harm his smaller mate.

"Mr. Perceptor!" Jetstorm shouted as he flew into the room. Perceptor was tightly holding onto Starscream. Jetfire flew in after his twin and saw the Seeker covering Perceptor. "You be unhanding Mr. Perceptor!"

Starscream resisted the well-trained urge to snarl and blast the two Autobots into oblivion, sitting up and pushing his mate behind him as he sat on the berth. Jetstorm sent a gust of wind towards the seeker, the wind catching on his wings and sending jolts of pain through his back as he raised his null ray in a self-defensive gesture, his arm stiff as he aimed at the two young mechs.

"Now boys, calm down, I just want to talk, I don't want to hurt you." He tried to keep the pain from his free hand found Perceptor's, squeezing gently behind his back.

Perceptor tried to stay calm himself. While it felt good to have his emotions back, it was also weird. He was trying not to give in to the urge to yell at the twins.

"Why you want to be talking? You be hurting Mr. Perceptor!" Jetstorm shouted, his brother nodding. Reaching for Starscream's hand Perceptor squeezed back, his action unnoticed by the twins, who had gotten the condensed Autobot version of what had happened over twenty vorns ago.

"I would never hurt Perceptor." Starscream stated as calmly as he could. "He is more precious to me than anything else in all the cosmos." Starscream felt his hand shaking as he held Perceptor's. "I never hurt Perceptor and I never will." His gaze darkened. "Unlike some Autobots I know." He growled, thinking of Sentinel Prime.

The twins both blinked and looked at each other. "Mr. Perceptor... Is what he say being true?" Jetstorm asked.

Perceptor took a deep breath. "Yes. Starscream is my mate." He decided to take a quick risk. "And your father."

Before the twins could protest Starscream was speaking again, quickly and carefully.

"Perceptor became a Decepticon long ago, but the Autobots wouldn't let him simply remain." Starscream stood slowly, putting his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. "They kidnapped him and Sentinel Prime raped him... I've tried to get him back for the past twenty Vorns, tried to rescue him... You..."

"After you two were born, the Elite Guard sent you both to an orphanage. They never expected that you latent flyer programming would eventually show..." Perceptor turned to face the twins. "Please... Try to understand..."

Jetfire and Jetstorm were staring at them silently before Jetfire looked at the two.

"Our parents... They were not being destroyed by the Decepticons?" He asked with wide eyes, trying to absorb everything.

Starscream reached over to Perceptor, his optics flickering to Perceptor's optics before he carefully, gently peeled the paint off of Perceptor's chest plate, revealing part of the black burned Decepticon brand.

"No... No they weren't." Perceptor whispered, oil tears running down his cheeks. "You were lied to your whole lifecycles."

Jetfire stepped forward, his brother stiffening as his twin touched Perceptor's chest, tracing the Decepticon insignia.

"We being... Decepticons?" Jetfire asked, looking at Perceptor then Starscream. He looked lost and upset, his world having been pulled out from under his pedes.

"No! We are not being Decepticons, Decepticons hurt other bots!" Jetstorm glared at Starscream and Perceptor, grabbing his brother and pulling him back firmly

"Decepticons aren't the ones who rape their prisoners... Decepticons aren't the ones who reprogram free mechs and make them slaves... Decepticons aren't the ones who steal sparklings from their creators... Decepticons haven't lied to you your entire lifecycles..." Starscream whispered softly.

Perceptor whimpered and held tightly to Starscream's arm. His own sparklings didn't want to be near him... That fact hurt him more than any other. His optics filled up with oil tears as he began to cry.

Starscream turned and hugged his mate, watching his sparklings carefully.

"Brother... Maybe..." Jetfire looked unsure as he looked from his brother to his newly discovered creators. "Maybe Mr. Sentinel, Mr. Jazz and Mr. Wheeljack can be telling us the truth?"

Perceptor shook his helm. "They wouldn't. You would both be putting yourselves at risk for a memory wipe, and there's no telling what would happen to me and Starscream..." He broke down again, the tears fresh with a different pain.

Jetfire looked up at his brother carefully.

"Mr. Perceptor never would be lying to us before..."

Jetstorm was glaring at the two Decepticons, still holding his brother's arm firmly. Starscream slowly turned to his mate, looking down at the smaller mech's servos. He still clutched the small trinket that Perceptor had built all those years ago. He looked at his mate for permission, reaching for the toy slowly.

Perceptor handed him the unfinished toy, trying his best to control the pain he felt. Was there no way he could gain their trust?

Starscream stood and held the toy in his palm, carefully touching the top. The small sphere-like object whirred and clicked open and a small model of Cybertron's solar system appeared, rotating slowly in tune with a soft recorded song.

"This is yours..." He whispered to the twins, handing the gift to them carefully. "If you want to leave... You can... I won't force you to stay."

Jetstorm glared at the seeker before turning to leave, Jetfire sheepishly accepting the gift before following his brother quickly, the two taking off outside of the room.

Perceptor cried as his mate sat down next to him. "Why couldn't we have been left in peace..?" He asked as he sobbed into Starscream's chest. The sobbing noise had caught another's attention, and a purple and black Seeker was soon walking to the room.


	11. Chapter 11

-part 11

"S-Starscream?" Skywarp crept forward, peering over the edge of the berth at his creator, blinking wide red optics up at the other seeker. He turned his attention to Perceptor, taking in the small Autobot for a moment before cringing and whimpering. "Scary... Starscream, he's scary, make him stop..."

Starscream sighed and ignored his clone, holding his mate stroking his helm and back soothingly. He needed to make sure his mate would be alright before he left... He needed to have a little "talk" with Sentinel Prime...

Perceptor glanced over and smiled at Skywarp before turning back to Starscream. "You finally perfected the cloning process..." He whispered while beginning to feel recharge creep up on him. "Please stay... I don't know if I'll be able to recharge alone..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay..." Starscream whispered. "I need to follow the twins, they could be in danger..." Starscream felt his spark ache to stay with his mate, but he knew what would happen to the twins should they tell Sentinel what they knew. "Skywarp can stay with you." Starscream looked at his cowardly clone sternly. Skywarp wibbled softly but nodded, crawling into the bed to hold Perceptor carefully, as if he were made of glass. Starscream gently kissed his drifting mate's forehead before sweeping out of the room, igniting his thrusters and taking off towards earth.

He prayed he wasn't too late.

- Autobot Base -

"Mr. Sentinel..." Jetfire whimpered as he looked at the older mech. He had oily tear tracks down his face and he looked incredibly confused and lost. Jetstorm look angry and betrayed as he held his twin close. "Mr. Sentinel, Mr. Perceptor be saying that he is being Decepticon... and that we are his sparklings..."

Setinel stared at them in a mix of shock and disbelief. Perceptor's memory block had been extremely secure... There was no way it could have come out. Unless... Coughing, he gave the twins a smile. "Why don't you explain this to me outside?" Though the rest of the Autobots were on patrol, he didn't know if there was anyone listening in.

The twins followed Sentinel outside where Jetfire instantly broke down into a stream of incoherent babble, telling Sentinel about how Starscream had taken Perceptor and they had found them on the moon and told them that the Autobots had lied and that they were the sparklings of Decepticons.

The entire time Jetfire clung to the small music-box toy that Starscream had given him, hands shaking and tears rolling down his face.

"Mr. Perceptor... H-he... He cried... he was so sad..." Jetfire finished, rubbing his optics while his brother stood beside him, arms crossed and faceplates twisted into a scowl.

Sentinel grimaced. He was going to have to report this to Ultra Magnus, and that meant the twins' deactivation. Quickly smiling, he launched into a story of how Perceptor had been brainwashed and such. "We only shielded you for your own good. When have Jazz or I done anything to harm you?"

Jetfire trembled as he thought over the words. But something didn't seem right...

"Mr. Perceptor... He was being Decepticon... Why would he be being brainwashed?" He frowned, something in his spark told him that someone was lying to him, but he didn't know who to believe. "Mr. Perceptor... Was feeling with Starscream..." He whispered to himself before looking up at Sentinel, suspiciously stepping away from his commander.

Sentinel gave Jetfire an odd look. "What's wrong?" Oh Primus, the kid believed them. There was no time to fake an attack and get rid of them, and he knew that the others would be back soon.

Jetfire looked down at the toy in his servos before he looked at Sentinel. He fired up his thrusters and took to the sky, but he wasn't fast enough. Jetstorm cried out and there was a sound of a blaster firing. Jetfire wailed in pain as his twin's own agony transferred over the bond. He began plummeting to earth, spiraling out of control.

Sentinel smirked as he watched the twin fall. He could hide the bodies then get rid of them permanently later.

The scream of jet engines cut Sentinel's relief short and he gaped as Starscream transformed, barrel-rolling until he grabbed Jetfire, flipping and landing crouched on the ground, concrete cracking and collapsing beneath the seeker's weight.

Perceptor whimpered as Skywarp tried to keep him calm. The pain... His sparklings needed him... 'Hurry Starscream, oh please hurry.'

Starscream rose like a leviathan, optics flaring so brightly they were almost white. He gently placed Jetfire on the ground, turning to Sentinel. He heard distant sirens but ignored them, nothing mattered but this demon before him.

"I tire of your arrogance." Starscream snarled, grabbing Sentinel by the throat and lifting him clean off the ground. "I tire of the destruction you wreak upon my mate and sparklings." His hand twitched and it would be oh-so easy to kill him, but he wanted Sentinel's comrades to hear his sins and see exactly what he had done.

Sentinel made a choked noise, knowing that the rest of the Autobots were trying to find an Allspark fragment: There was no way they would get here to see this. Starscream's audial comm. flicked on and Lugnut shouted that they needed his help getting the fragment away from the Autobots.

Starscream's grip tightened on Sentinel's throat marginally and his optics narrowed before he threw the mech into the Autobot base with a snarl. He stomped inside and pointed his null ray at the mech's face.

"You do anything to hurt my mate or my sparklings ever again and I will obliterate you." Starscream hissed before turning back to his sparklings, who were slowly recovering. Starscream crouched beside them and wrapped his arms around the twins, carefully cradling them to his chest as he opened his comm. link.

"Sunstorm, Ramjet, take my sparklings to Perceptor, don't let anything happen to them." He ordered. The two jets sped over, transforming and taking the twins from their creator, rocketing towards the sky and their moon base.

- Seeker Moon base -

"Rapturous Perceptor, our glorious leader and your most considerate mate told us to bring these two strapping young Autobots to you." Sunstorm smiled and gently laid the unconscious twins on either side of Perceptor, Skywarp carefully untangling himself from his creator's mate to watch as Ramjet and Sunstorm placed the two younglings beside Perceptor.

"Starscream didn't say to keep them safe and we certainly didn't do that, oh no we didn't." Ramjet proudly declared.

Perceptor blinked and then realized something; the white and red Seeker was a pathological liar. Nodding carefully, he turned to his sparklings. "They need medical attention. Skywarp, that cabinet has some med tools. Could you please give them to me?"

There was a scream of jet engines and Starscream landed outside of the room, stalking in carefully as Skywarp scurried to get the medic-kit, bringing it to Perceptor carefully, nervously glancing at the younglings unconscious on the berth.

"How are they?" Starscream asked, not knowing how much damage Sentinel's blaster would have done at such close range.

"They'll both need repairs to their nervous systems in the thrusters. Which one was hit?" Perceptor asked hurriedly, not realizing just how much attention this was getting.

"I'm not sure, I saw the blue one go down first and the orange one just dropped from the sky after." Starscream paused before giving a wry chuckle. "It's sad that I don't even know the names of my own sparklings..." He sighed, stroking Jetstorm's blue helm gently.

Perceptor got to work on Jetstorm's wounds. "This is Jetstorm." Nodding to Jetfire, he smiled. "And that's Jetfire." After a few cycles, the twins were patched up and resting in another room. Perceptor was sitting on Starscream's lap, mewling as his armor was fondled.


	12. Chapter 12

part 12

Starscream sighed and pressed his mouth to Perceptor's jaw, sucking on the soft metal there as he stroked his hands contentedly across the smaller mech's back and thighs, flicking off bulky pieces of armor to better expose his mate's body.

Perceptor mewled again and let his servos fondle his mate's wings. "Starscream... I think I'm ready." He breathed as the pleasurable assault began to heat up his systems.

"Just tell me when to stop..." Starscream whispered as he laid his mate onto his back, his own shoulder and chest armor clattering onto the floor as he undid the complex latches. He leaned over his mate, staring down at Perceptor longingly. "If I hurt you just say stop..." He slowly undid Perceptor's pelvic and chest armor, wings trembling as he shifted so that Perceptor's thighs were straddling his hips.

"I need this... Just like the first time. Don't you dare stop." Perceptor growled. He was telling the truth, he needed to feel his mate in him, if not for reassurance, than to get rid of what fear he had left of Sentinel. Smiling, he split his spark covering. "Like what you see?"

Starscream's optics flared at his mate's coquettish smile, taking in his mate's sleek, slender body and bared spark. He let out a low rumble of approval, slowly leaning in to lick and kiss his mate's spark.

"Oh I do like what I see..." He murmured, gracing the glittering orb with a long, slow lick, leaning up to smirk and lick his lips lewdly. "Delicious..." He breathlessly whispered, moving to open his own chest and pelvis.

"Aaahhh..." Perceptor moaned and bucked his hips. It had been far too long since he had last touched his mate... This was something they both needed. Reaching down with a servo, he began to fondle his mate's shaft.

Starscream groaned and arched, wriggling a finger into his mate's port slowly, feeling the tight walls clench around his finger.

"Primus..." He whispered, pressing his fingers into his mate carefully. "You never took another lover?" He asked hoarsely. Perceptor was far too tight to have interfaced for the past twenty vorns...

"I was ordered not to. That memory inhibitor also control my free will. They didn't want me distracted." Perceptor breathed as his hips bucked closer, his servo sliding up and down Starscream's shaft at a steady rate. "Don't worry, sweetie, I won't hold it against you if you did." He added with a wink.

"There was never anyone but you after we bonded..." Starscream whispered, thrusting his hips into the soft hand as he began to pump his fingers at the same pace. "I tried... But I could never do it... They weren't you, Precious... I could never love anyone the way I love you..." Starscream grasped Perceptor's free hand in his own, pinning their joined fingers to the berth, moving to kiss their laced fingers gently.

Perceptor smiled and arched his hips as a sensor was brushed over. "Ah... Starscream, I can't hold on much... AAHH!" He gave his hips one final buck as he came, his servo pumping even harder.

Starscream groaned as he thrust against Perceptor's thighs a few more times before he came, coating the younger mech's lower regions. He huffed air through his vents and smiled down at his mate, allowing his chest to split open to reveal his hungry spark. Even with several feet between them their sparks reached for each other, the proximity was maddening.

Perceptor smiled as well, optics begging for more. "Please... Starscream, we both need this."

"Perceptor... I've..." The seeker looked pained as he stared at his mate. "I've done... horrible things... Please don't be disgusted with me..." He whispered, trembling as he his spark tried to merge with the other but his body resisted.

Perceptor gave his mate a sad smile. "Haven't we all? I don't care what you've done... I love you." he whispered as he shivered, afraid of what his mate would think of him. "We're probably matched in that area... The council forced me to kill so many..."

Starscream nodded and slowly lowered himself to his mate's body, careful as their sparks hungrily latched onto each other, embracing their long forgotten halves tightly, as if they never wanted to let go.

Memories flashed before Starscream's eyes, so many years of pain and suffering, so many years filled with hatred, regret and the bitter anguish that accompanied knowing that his mate was alive but he was helpless to do anything.

Starscream gave a low, dry sob, keening loudly as he clutched his mate to him, his mouth searching for the microscope's desperately as his spark clung just as desperately to Perceptor's.

Perceptor wrapped his arms around Starscream's neck, memories of being order to forcefully deactivate innocent mechs dancing in front of his optics. His servo lead his mate's shaft to his port, legs wrapped around the Seeker's waist. "Please... Oh please Starscream, frag me..."

Starscream grunted as his hips slid between his mate's thighs, thrusting into his mate slowly as he clung to the small microscope, taking in every memory that poured from his mate's mind. He looked into his mate's optics as he huffed air through his vents breathlessly, soft sobs wracking his frame as he stared at his mate.

"Perceptor..." He squeezed his mate's hand firmly, burying his face in the smaller mech's neck as he sped up his tempo, feeling overload agonizingly slowly approaching.

Perceptor was mewling in pleasure, his own overload fast approaching. It had been far too long, and though he could see and feel the changes in his mate, he could care less.

Starscream jerked Perceptor to his chest, arched and let out an audial splitting howl as he overloaded, feeling his transfluid fill his mate as he clung to the small body, choking on his own vents as he calmed down, still holding his mate protectively close. Oily tears streamed down his face and Starscream wondered when he had begun to cry during their encounter.

Perceptor moaned, his legs tightening their grip. Reaching up, he gently wiped the tears away, despite the fact that his own face was soaked. "I missed you so much... Even if I never felt it, my spark ached." He said as he gently kissed Starscream.

Starscream grasped Perceptor's hand, gently kissing the dainty palm and fingers.

"Never again..." He murmured softly, pressing his mate's hand to his cheek. "I'll never let them take you again..."

Perceptor smiled and pressed his lips to Starscream's passionately, only to jump when a scoff was heard from the door.

Starscream stiffened at the click of a blaster cocking, slowly turning his helm to see Sentinel Prime - of all mechs - standing in the doorway, blaster aimed straight at the two mechs on the berth.

"Save me the trouble of having to hunt both of you down." Sentinel smirked, still covered in dents from his earlier tiff with Starscream.

"How the Pits did you get here?" Starscream hissed, shielding his mate's body with his own.

"It was very easy really, when the Jet-brats came and told me about your little discussion they mentioned that you were on the moon. An idiot could have figured it out."

"Congratulations, you're not as much of an idiot as I thought you were." Starscream sneered, optics flickering to the door. He saw Skywarp whimpering from the doorway across the hall before the clone vanished with a barely heard pop.

Perceptor wanted to just hide under something, but there was a strong sense of anger for what he had done to the twins. Carefully reaching up, he grabbed a small weapon that his mate had hidden up there in case of an attack. The old laser scalpel that had started everything... Holding it carefully, Perceptor turned it on a waited for an opening.

"Your kids really are like their creators..." Sentinel continued with a sneer. "Insubordinate, ungrateful, manipulative and disgustingly empathetic little glitches."

Starscream felt his mate move and heard the faint hum of the laser scalpel. Thankfully Sentinel seemed too enthralled with the sound of his own voice to notice.

"A pity really... Flying Autobots... Something we could have really used... Too bad they'll have to be deactivated as well, once I'm finished with you two..."

Starscream let out a howl of anger and flew forward, catching Sentinel by surprise. The smaller mech fired and Starscream grunted as he fell onto the floor, clutching his abdominal plating.

That was all the opening Perceptor needed. There was a soft wish as the scalpel flew through the air, striking Sentinel in the shoulder of the arm holding the blaster. Perceptor reached over and grabbed a small saw before walking over. "You aren't going to be hurting anyone else in this family..." He snarled, powering up the saw.

Sentinel snarled and shoved Perceptor away, the saw slicing through his chest plating shallowly, the mechanism skittering across the floor as Sentinel pushed the smaller mech against the berth.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that, Decepticon Whore." Sentinel spat. He pinned Perceptor by virtue of his own sheer size against the smaller mech's, pausing before smirking down at the smaller mech. "Now this looks very familiar, doesn't it?" The larger mech shoved his hips between Perceptor's thighs, pinning his servos easily with his remaining hand.

Starscream snarled as he watched the scene through hazy optics, energon-loss making it difficult for him to focus or move as he lay on his side on the floor.

"Leave... him... alone..." The seeker choked out, grunting as he was kicked.

Perceptor wiggled a servo free and reached up and grabbed the laser scalpel, pulling down fast and with strength not many knew he had. He managed to rip a deep slash in Sentinel's armor, and he pulled back a leg to slam his pede right into the larger mech's pelvis. "Not this time." His optics were full of anger.

Sentinel howled with pain and soon there was a sound like the roaring of an engine. Starscream barely had enough time to turn so that his back was to the onslaught of fire and wind, watching as Jetfire and Jetstorm glared at their commander.

"You were lying to us." Jetfire hissed, clutching the small music-box toy to his chest as he stared at Sentinel.

Perceptor carefully got off the berth and rushed to Starscream's side, carefully pressing his servos over a bleeding gash. His optics still had some anger in them, but they had softened considerably. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine in a bit..." Starscream smiled wearily. "Seems all my years of research mutated my spark... You can't get rid of me that easily." The seeker sighed and rested his helm on his mate's lap, watching as his twin sparklings proceeded to kick and punch Sentinel.

"You were lying to us!" Jetfire threw the larger mech across the room, sending him straight through a wall.

"Hey! That's my wall! Mine! Ohh... I like that..." Starscream's optics widened as he saw Dirge begin plucking at Sentinel's plows before he grabbed them and tore them off, causing the smaller mech to howl in pain.

Perceptor rubbed a servo over Starscream's helm. "They'll calm down in a minute... And I think leaving that sparkless bastard in the hands of your clones might be a good idea." He added with a wink. Sure enough, after a few more minutes, the twins calmed down enough to come check on their father and mother.

Starscream smiled up at his spark mate, taking the small hand in his own as he hummed against the soft palm.

"Mr. Perceptor..." Jetfire crouched beside the older mech. "Why did you give us two away? Were you not loving us?"

"They took you. I had no opinion in the matter. If I had, I would have kept you both and run off to find Starscream." Perceptor smiled as Sentinel's cries grew fainter, both Dirge and Thundercracker dragging the mech somewhere else. He reached out and stroked Jetfire's cheek. "I never, never would have given you up if I had been allowed to keep my free will."

Jetstorm was silently staring at Starscream, glare hard and cold as he sat still as a statue. Starscream returned the glare, his chassis heaving as he vented raggedly, slowly regaining strength as his self-repair systems began to take effect.

Perceptor looked at his other sparkling and sighed. "Please, can you both find it in your sparks to forgive me? We never meant to hurt you..."

Jetfire looked at his brother, obviously taking his cues from his more commanding half. Jetstorm continued to stare at Starscream for a few seconds before letting out a small vent of air and crawling over to his creator, curling up in Starscream's arms like an overgrown sparkling. Jetfire was soon pressed up next to his twin, the two listening to the soft whirls and hums of their creator's body.

Starscream smiled at his sparklings and stood, carrying them to the berth, curling around them before looking at his mate, wiggling his wings in an open invitation.

Perceptor stood up, making sure to turn off the wayward saw, and walked over. Climbing onto the berth, he kissed both their helms and yawned. "Get some rest. We've had a very busy day..."

Starscream pouted as he looked over his shoulder at his mate.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked in an incredibly petulant and childish manner.

Perceptor smiled and leaned over, giving his mate a passionate kiss. "Of course you do silly. Just keep your servos to yourself tonight." He smiled again, this time a bit more mischievous.

"Oh-ho... If I recall correctly you were the one who would molest me in my recharge." Starscream snickered, flicking his glossa at Perceptor's nasal ridge playfully.

Perceptor blushed and playfully smacked him. "Your point being?"

"I should be telling you to keep your hands to yourself, as you see, mine are occupied." Starscream nodded to the twins, smiling as he saw that they were both asleep, exhausted from the long day they had been through. Jetstorm had his arms wrapped firmly around his brother and was mouthing at his shoulder greedily. Jetfire sucking on his own fist in a sparkling-like way as he mewed and shifted every so often, pressed between Starscream and Jetstorm snuggly.

"I see Jetstorm picked up that small habit of mine..." Perceptor smiled and kissed Starscream again before cuddling close. "What do you think your clones are going to do with Sentinel when their done? Drop him in a lake?"

"If he's lucky." Starscream murmured darkly. "They're all of my worst traits separated into different bodies... When they get together they argue like turbo-wolves over a catch but they are ruthless..." Starscream closed his optics wearily. "Sentinel could be barely alive within the hour, if he survives the week he'll be begging for deactivation by the end of it..."

Perceptor kissed his mate. "If he lucky, they'll deactivate him. He hates all things organic." Reaching over carefully, he slipped the music box away from Jetfire and set it on the small table. Turning it on, he cuddled closer. "Goodnight Star."

Starscream smiled and closed his optics with a sigh.

"Goodnight, my Precious Perceptor..."

For the first time in over twenty vorns, everything felt right.


	13. Chapter 13

-part 13

- A vorn later... -  
- Andromeda 6 -

"Jetfire, be careful with that." Starscream called to his sparkling, turning back to the specimen he was cataloguing. "If you touch that organic plant, every animal within a mile radius will begin attempting to mate with you." He explained over his shoulder, slipping the small test-tube into its slot in the carrying case he had brought along.

He smiled as he watched his twins running around the foliage happily, peering at the large plants and even larger wild-life, sometimes bringing a leaf or rock to the spot where Starscream and Perceptor were sitting watching them.

Perceptor sighed and leaned back a bit. Things had been wonderful since their family had been reconnected. Traveling the universe and those beyond had proved to be just what the medic had ordered, allowing the twins a chance to understand their creators, and to allow Starscream and Perceptor a chance to rekindle their romance. Mind you, Megatron had not been pleased when his SIC requested at least three vorns of time off, but there hadn't been much of an argument.

"You do realize that this vacation is worth the wait, right?" He asked, giving his mate a sideways glance. The repainted Decepticon symbol stood out against his red paint.

Starscream smiled and grasped his mate's servo in his own, lacing their fingers together tenderly. He gently kissed their joined hands and looked at his mate with a heated gaze.

"What was it you used to tell me?" He leaned in and kissed his mate's lips lightly. "All the best things are worth waiting for?"

"Mm-hm. So, who do you think will blow a circuit more when we get back home; Megatron or Ultra Magnus?" Perceptor asked, a sly look in his optics. "Ever since your clones dropped that jack-aft of a Prime on Dinobot Island, the Magnus has been after both of us."

"I am putting my money on Ultra Magnus..." Starscream suddenly rolled over, pinning Perceptor beneath him and smirking. "I did after all spirit his best scientist away to have my wicked Decepticon way with him..."

Perceptor smiled and then laughed. "I didn't exactly put up that much of a fight..."

"Let's just say you did..." Starscream smirked, licking his lips as he bared his fangs. "The rumors of me ravishing you senseless until you joined me in my shroud of darkness do have a certain appeal..." The seeker began rocking his hips against the younger mech's hips.

Perceptor grinned wider. "That they do." He blushed at the feeling of his mate's hips. "Not in front of the sparklings." He chided.

Starscream sighed and looked over at the twins, seeing them giggling as they hid rather conspicuously in the undergrowth, watching their creators intently. Starscream grinned and leaned down, giving his mate a firm, obvious kiss.

"Eeeew!" The twins shrilly cried out and Starscream pulled away snickering.

Perceptor grinned and looked at them. "That's what you get for spying on us." Turning back to Starscream he winked. "Perhaps they'll stay in their room tonight..."

"Eeew!" Jetfire squealed.

"They are going to be doing it!" Jetstorm called as he ran off to explore some more.

Starscream watched the twins leave and leaned forward before grinning down at his mate.

"Now where was I?"

"Ravishing me senseless until I joined you in the shroud of darkness." Perceptor purred seductively, reaching up to wrap his arms around the Seeker's neck. "I'll try my best to resist."

Starscream grinned and kissed up and down Perceptor's neck and shoulder, flicking off armor pieces as he slid a hand down to cup the younger mech's aft.

"Good luck with that, Precious." Starscream purred teasingly. "I have twenty vorns of sinfully delicious things I've been wanting to do to you... I highly doubt you will be able to resist my Decepticon charms for long."

Perceptor softly moaned and smiled. "Is that so? Well then I certainly shall try..." He purred as he wrapped his leg's around Starscream's waist, servos dipping lower to play with his mate's wing joints.

Starscream smirked and dipped his hand lower, pressing his fingers against Perceptor's port. He lifted Perceptor's leg to hook it over his shoulder, lightly stroking the young mech's panel as he pressed light kisses to the pale green protoform that was exposed on Perceptor's abdomen.

"Oooohhhh..." Perceptor moaned as he bucked to get more contact. "You certainly weren't kidding..." He whispered as he let the panel slide back, revealing a dripping port.

"We're barely getting started, Precious." Starscream smirked, reaching down to slide a finger into his mate's port.

"Eeeew!" Starscream stiffened as he was tackled and torn off his mate, blinking up at the twin faces grinning down at him.

"Stop being pervy old mech!" Jetstorm laughed as Jetfire lay sprawled across his back, Jetstorm lying on Starscream's chest.

Perceptor laughed and recovered his port. Standing up he shooed the twins off his mate. "I thought you two were going exploring for a bit. And I think your father was hoping he and I would getting some alone time..."

"No alone time for you!" Jetfire protested. "I cannot be thinking of Mr. Perceptor and Mr. Starscream doing things!"

"Eeew!" Jetstorm protested, covering his visor with his servos. "Bad pictures in processor!"

Starscream groaned and looked at his mate.

"I was unaware we would be having chaperones on this trip."

Perceptor shook his helm. "I thought we were the chaperones..." He sighed. "Alright boys, don't worry. Your father and I will just wait till we get back to the ship. And hopefully there won't be any interruptions."

Jetstorm and Jetfire nodded and looked at Starscream firmly.

"We will being watching you very closely." Jetstorm stated before walking off.

"Very, very closely." Jetfire echoed, following his brother quickly.

Starscream blinked and looked at Perceptor with a bewildered expression.

"I feel like I'm courting you now." He murmured as he moved to sit behind his mate, his legs creating a bowl around the smaller mech as he rested his chin on the rounded helm.

Perceptor laughed. "The twins spent more time with me than they have with you, even if we didn't know we were related at the time." He smiled and leaned back. "Just be glad they don't want to kill you."

"At least if they were trying to kill me I'd know how to fight back." Starscream sighed, wrapping his arms around his mate. "Being a parent... I have no clue what to do..." Starscream let out another low sigh and nuzzled his mate's helm. "I just don't want them to hate me..."

"No parent ever wants their sparkling to hate them. We just have to try to give them space." Perceptor cuddled closer. "And they are still getting used to this, just don't let them rile you too much."

"Only you could ever rile me up." Starscream purred suggestively, pressing his hips to Perceptor's aft as he moved to firmly cup the smaller mech's crotch, massaging the plating lightly.

"Well that's good to know... DUCK!" Perceptor pulled Starscream's helm down as a small rock flew by.

"What had we been saying before?" Jetstorm shouted while his brother laughed.

"I didn't get to be with him for twenty vorns! It's my turn!" Starscream protested, glaring at his twin sparklings as they raced over. He quickly stood, sweeping Perceptor into a bridal style carry and racing away from the twins as they tried to tackle him.

Perceptor laughed and wrapped his arms around Starscream's neck so he wouldn't fall. "The three of you are just too funny sometimes..." He managed to get out once Starscream had found somewhere out of the twins' reach.

"You're my mate, so therefore I trump them." Starscream stuck his glossa out at the twins who were standing beneath him as he sat in an enormous tree.

"No fair!" Jetfire protested, rocketing up to hover in front of the two mechs, Jetstorm firing up after him.

"Who said I play fair?" Starscream asked, grinning as he leaned back so that he was hanging by his knee joints, Perceptor securely wrapped in his arms.

Perceptor laughed and held on tightly to his mate. "That doesn't mean that you have to go to such lengths to spend time with me."

"With these two I have to." Starscream held his mate out of reach of the two smaller jets, flipping off of the branch and flying away, the twins hot on his thrusters as he maneuvered through the air like a dancer. "And don't lie, you enjoy my flamboyant nature." Starscream smirked smugly.

"Mm... That is true..." Perceptor smiled and gently kissed his mate's cheek.

Starscream almost dropped out of the sky at the kiss, but managed to only waver for a second before he was in front of the small exploratory ship that they had arrived on. He ran on board, the twins following quickly, calling out after him. He managed to get into his and Perceptor's quarters and lock the door before he was caught, laughing at the twins loud complaining and banging on the door.

"I know what they got from me now." Starscream murmured at a particularly loud sound of protest from Jetstorm.

"Hmm... I don't think your temper is a bad thing for them to have." Perceptor purred as he nuzzled Starscream. "It makes things interesting."

Starscream purred back, nuzzling his mate's face before capturing soft lips with his own, flicking his glossa along Perceptor's lower lip before pulling back.

"At least they inherited something from me..." He chuckled, stepping forward away from the door. "When you think about it, they're so much more like you..."

"And only because of circumstances we couldn't control and never wanted to happen." Perceptor muttered as he allowed himself to be carried to the berth.

"Just goes to show you..." Starscream murmured as he knelt between his mate's thighs, trailing light kisses up and down the insides. "Nature sure as Pit beats nurture..."

Perceptor grinned and moaned. "There are times nurture can be helpful, but in our situation, both are what is needed..." He slid back his port plating and grinned. "Now where were we before our interruption?"

Starscream smirked up at his mate, teasingly pressing his glossa to the wide, welcoming port, pressing his mouth to his mate's rim in a parody of a kiss as his glossa plunged deeper.

Perceptor moaned and bucked his hips, trying to get more friction. "Ahhh!"

Starscream rewarded his mate with a long, slow drag of his glossa before he moved his mouth to allow two fingers to press inside his mate's well-lubricated valve.

"OHhhhh..." Perceptor felt his optics roll back and he bucked his hips again. His servos moved to grip the berth as overload approached.

Starscream slowly thrust his fingers, adding a third finger after a few moments, watching Perceptor's reaction carefully.

"AAHHhhh!" Perceptor moaned loudly as overload hit, his optics flaring white from the intensity of the overload. Panting he glanced at Starscream. "Up for another round?"

"I'm up for a whole night..." Starscream smirked, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out. "Ever wondered how many you could take?" Starscream asked, slipping a fourth finger into Perceptor's already tight port.

"Ohhh... Rounds or fingers?" Perceptor breathed out as the feeling in his port made him buck even more. "Oh, that feels so good..."

"Both..." Starscream smirked and leaned up to whisper in Perceptor's audial. "I'm going to frag you until you pass out..." He murmured, carefully forcing his thumb inside the tight port. "You're currently taking five of my fingers..." Starscream grinned down at his mate. "How does it feel?"

"Ah... It feels so good..." Perceptor moaned and bucked his hips. His port felt so full, and his second overload was right about to... "AAAHHHHH!" Perceptor screamed as he came against all of the digits in his port, arms wrapping around Starscream's neck.

Starscream smirked and gently thrust his fist in and out of the tight port, feeling it flex and ripple around his hand.

"Think you could take more?" He asked, rimming a finger from his free hand around Perceptor's port lightly, questioningly.

Perceptor mewled, nodding his helm as the pleasurable feeling began to build up in his body again. "P-please..."

Starscream smirked and added another finger, spreading his own legs to alleviate some of the pressure between his legs. He slowly thrust his fingers in and out, watching his mate's expression before he began gently pressing another finger in.

"How are you holding up over there?" Starscream asked as his own panel clicked open, his spike extending quickly as his own port began to leak.

Perceptor was all mewls and moans, coherent thought gone. His optics were laced with lust, and his faceplates were blush covered.

"I'll take that as a positive sign." Starscream chuckled, moving his hips to rub against Perceptor's leg, looking down at his fingers.

He had eight forced into the small port and still had two more to add. He purred darkly and leaned over to lap at Perceptor's spike cover. He felt the cover click back and the spike extending into his mouth. He purred and moaned, working his mate over slowly, adding his last two fingers until he was thrusting both hands in and out of the tight, hot, clenching port.

Perceptor's vocalizer went from moaning to static as his third overload hit, this one stronger than the last two. After panting for a few minutes, he glanced down at Starscream and smiled.

"Worn out already?" Starscream taunted gently, licking a line up Perceptor's spike, transfluid dribbling down his chin. He was painfully hard at this point, but he wanted to toy with his mate for a few more minutes.

"Just... a... bit..." Perceptor managed to breathe as his hips arched at Starscream's teasing.

"Don't go offlining on me so soon, Precious." Starscream smirked, pulling his hands out of Perceptor's port with a loud, wet sucking noise, grinning at the gush of transfluid coating his thighs. He groaned and rocked his hips forward as his spike ached painfully and he resisted the urge to touch himself as he moved to press his hands against either side of his mate's waist.

"Mmmm... Not planning to..." Perceptor smiled and gently rubbed Starscream's fluid coated servos before bringing his fingers up to his face and licking them.

"Mmhmmnn..." Starscream trailed his hands over Perceptor's body, coating the smaller mech in his own fluids, beginning to feel his mouth fill with lubricant, taking in the delicious scent of his mate. "Primus..." He gasped...

Perceptor arched his body at the touch, the feeling driving him crazy and spiking his arousal through the roof. Mewling, he bucked his hips and gave his mate a pleading look.

Starscream groaned and ground his hips against Perceptor's, the length of his shaft pressing against Perceptor's port but not penetrating as he began to roll his hips.

"Damnit, Percy... I can't think..." He growled, lowering his helm to lick and suck on his mate's neck and shoulder, his large hands easily engulfing the smaller mech as he grasped at thin protoform and obstructive armor, casting away even more of the tiresome obstacles.

Perceptor mewled again and tried to maneuver his hips so that he could slide Starscream's shaft into his port. The mewls turned to whines when his mate held down his hips.

Starscream chuckled at his mate's frustration, dragging his hips up and down his smaller mate's, barely pressing his tip to the wet entrance before pulling away.

"Stop... teasing..." Perceptor managed to get out, his blushed faceplates scowling. He kept wiggling his hips, trying to get the shaft in him.

"Mmm... As you wish..." Starscream grasped his mate's hips and plunged into him firmly, his teeth bared in pleasurable ecstasy as he felt his mate's tight, silky walls clutching around him.

Perceptor mewled and bucked his hips, the feeling of his mate's shaft making him feel just as full as Starscream's fingers. "Ah... Starscream..."

Starscream purred loudly, thrusting in and out of his mate's tight port, leaning down to nip his mate's shoulder gently.

"I think the sparklings are listening in..." Starscream murmured, flicking his optics to the door. If he listened very carefully he could hear soft, muffled mews and sounds from beyond the door.

Perceptor shook his helm. "They might be... Though I did have to deal with them trying to interface with each other once or twice..."

"Do you disapprove?" Starscream asked with a raised optic ridge as he continued to slowly thrust in and out of his mate.

"Mmm... Not really. But sadly, most Autobots do." Perceptor moaned. "I'm sure your clones interface together..."

"Of course... You know how us seekers are..." Starscream murmured, thrusting at a different angle to hit that certain nest of nerve wiring in his mate's port. "We can't resist an interface..."

Any retort Perceptor had was turned into moans and whimpers of pleasure. His body was practically putty in Starscream's servos, and he had no thought of ever not being like this again.

Starscream groaned as he felt overload approaching finally, his thrusts speeding up and becoming more shallow as he slicked his hands down his mate's body, groping every inch he could reach as he buried his face in his mate's soft neck.

Perceptor moaned as his legs impulsively wrapped around Starscream's waist. His optics were filled deep with lust, and he let his servos wrap around Starscream's back to play with the wing joints.

Starscream arched and howled as overload took him, his hot, sticky fluids filling his mate as he continued to thrust and hiss. Once he had ridden out his overload the seeker groaned and collapsed on his mate, smirking down at the smaller mech slightly.

Perceptor's own overload had ended up knocking him unconscious. His optics were off lined and he as snoring softly a bit.

Starscream smirked down at the sleeping mech beneath him, glancing up when he heard a soft moan from behind the door. He raised an optic ridge and stood, walking over to the door and opening it to reveal Jetstorm thrusting his fingers inside Jetfire's port as the other twin reached behind to stroke his brother's spike. The two froze and stared at their creator, Starscream raising an optic ridge at them as he leaned against the doorframe, covering in lubricants and transfluid and his interfacing panel exposed.

"Well?" He asked, looking between the two of them for an explanation or defense, not like he'd really do anything to them.

The twins looked at each other before looking at their father. "Well, what?" Jetstorm asked. Jetfire seemed to echo the thought by the look in his optics.

Starscream smiled and nodded to the berth where Perceptor was still recharging.

"Finish up and come on." He turned, leaving the door open as he moved to sleep beside his mate, watching his sparklings lazily.

Jetstorm took those words to heart and thrust his fingers back into his brother's port.

As the twins were busy interfacing, Perceptor was falling back into an old habit. His arms were soon around his mate, and his mouth and glossa were gently molesting his mate's wings as he dreamed.

Jetstorm groaned as he overloaded, his brother quickly following. The twins sighed and turned to their parents, Jetfire's optics widening as he watched Perceptor nibbling on Starscream's wings. They hadn't grown up in an area where aerial cultures were accepted but they knew it was very erotic to touch a seeker's wings. But Starscream seemed to be lazily drifting through recharge, only moving to curl an arm around his mate's waist, hand cupping the pert aft and lightly massaging in his recharge. The twins looked at each other, covered in transfluid and lubricants before looking back at their parents curiously.

Perceptor mewled and rocked his hips against Starscream's hand, getting more friction on his aft. He still managed to get his glossa to lick his mates wings, and nibbled on the bottom of them in an almost sparkling-like fashion.

Starscream purred in his sleep, rubbing his mate's aft as he began licking the small glass disc on Perceptor's forehead. Jetstorm felt his armor beginning to heat up again, creeping forward to press to Perceptor's back, trapping Starscream's hand between his mate and sparkling's bodies.

Perceptor mewled and nuzzled the wings in front of him, aft bumping against both his mate's hand and Jetstorm. If either parent noticed, they didn't seem to show that fact.

"Brother!" Jetfire squeaked, horrified as he watched Jetstorm rubbing his spike against Perceptor's aft, between Starscream's fingers.

Perceptor simply pushed Jetstorm away a bit so he could cuddle closer to his mate. "Mmmmm... Not now..."

Jetstorm whined and pressed flush to Perceptor's back, pressing his spike to the older mech's port, rubbing against the opening gently. Starscream grunted and moved to grope Jetstorm's aft, settling once more.

Jetfire covered his mouth, optics wide in horror and face flushed. Why was he getting aroused by this? He shouldn't be getting aroused by this.

Perceptor sighed in his sleep, his dentals nibbling on Starscream's wings again. One servo dipped down to his mate's aft, the other sliding back to fondle his sparkling.

Jetstorm jumped in surprise, staring at Starscream who was smirking and watching him through slitted optics. Starscream leaned over Perceptor and kissed his youngling on his lips, purring as he lapped at the smaller mech's mouth.

"Brother..." Starscream's optics flickered over to the other twin, who had his knees knocked together, fingers plunging into his port as he whimpered and whined wantonly.

Perceptor grinned his half-sleep. "Did they finally decide to join us?" He purred to his mate, servo sliding down Jetstorm's thigh.

"One of them." Starscream purred, rolling over his mate to straddle Jetstorm. Jetstorm whimpered and bucked as Starscream pressed their spikes together, wrapping his hand around both of their shafts and stroking firmly.

"Why don't you try and get Jetfire to join?" Starscream purred, grinning at Jetstorm's loud moans.

Perceptor sat up and grinned seductively at his sparkling. "It's alright Jetfire, come here..." He motioned with a finger to beckon Jetfire closer.

Jetfire whimpered and shook his helm, gasping as he watched Starscream kiss Jetstorm, the larger mech dominating the strong-willed jet easily. His fingers twisted and crooked inside his port and the small mech felt so humiliated and filthy.

This was wrong... He wasn't supposed to do such things with his brother, much less his creators. Voices of his Autobot commanders echoed in his mind as he felt tears rolling down his face: "Filthy", "Disgusting", "Unholy", "Decepticon-like", "unnatural"...

Jetfire jumped as his brother moaned, allowing himself to be lowered back onto the berth, the larger mech moving to suck on his shaft firmly.

Perceptor got up and walked over to him. "Shush... There are some things that Autobots know nothing about. Did I ever disapprove of what you and your brother did? No. I was just never allowed to voice that." Perceptor wiped away the tears and kissed his sparkling gently.

Jetfire whined and quickly deepened the kiss, his spark calling out for his creator's as he curled his arms around the older mech, desperately mouthing at Perceptor's mouth and face.

Jetstorm keened and arched beneath Starscream, watching his brother and carrier as Starscream released him, the larger mech purring darkly as he watched the two younger mechs.

Perceptor moaned and ran his servos over Jetfire's back, rubbing over and gently pinching the wings, as he led him to the berth.

Starscream turned away from the blue twin, gently pulling Jetfire into his lap as he rested his back to the wall that the berth was shoved against. He trailed his servos down to Jetfire's port, gently slipping a finger inside the small opening as he kissed his sparkling's audials. Jetstorm keened and pressed against Perceptor's back, curling arms around the microscope's waist to pull him back firmly.

Perceptor let out a soft keen and let his servos move upward to play with Starscream's wings. His keens turned to moans when Jetstorm pulled him back.

Starscream chuckled and moved to lightly smack Jetstorm's aft.

"Play nice." He ordered softly before moving in to kiss Perceptor passionately, his hand firmly rubbing Jetstorm's aft.

Perceptor moaned into the kiss, servos sliding away from the wings to stroke Starscream's helm. His optics were offlined, but the lens on his hem was glowing.

Jetfire whimpered and leaned up between his creators, his mouth pressing to theirs in an attempt to get in on the kiss. he flicked his glossa at theirs and slid his servo's up Perceptor's side to curl around and fondle his aft. Jetstorm purred and pressed his spike against Perceptor's port, rocking his hips against the older mech's lightly, enjoying the delicious friction he received.

"Ahhhh..." Perceptor moaned as he broke the kiss to nuzzle Jetfire. The friction between him and Jetstorm felt amazing, and he could feel overload approaching.

Starscream purred and reached down, creatively maneuvering his arm, to grasp Jetstorm's shaft. He stroked the small shaft for a few seconds before guiding the tip to Perceptor's port, quirking an optic ridge at his mate to see what he wanted.

His own shaft was pressing against the back of Jetfire's thigh, tantalizingly close to the smaller mech's port... The urge to fill the small opening was maddening...

Perceptor whimpered before trying to slide the spike in by moving his hips back. "Please..." It was the only coherent word the scientist could get out.

Jetstorm whimpered and thrust his hips forward, burying himself into the older mech's port, his face pressed to Perceptor's neck as he began thrusting frantically. Starscream purred as he leaned back, guiding Jetfire onto his own shaft, carefully lowering the smaller mech onto him.

Jetfire gasped and arched, mewling as he was filled, feeling as if he was going to be split in two. Starscream was much bigger than Jetstorm...

Perceptor moaned and reached a servo behind him to fondle Jetstorm's thigh as the other reached over to fondle Jetfire's helm.

Jetstorm whimpered and let out a loud bark of sound as he overloaded, thrusting into Perceptor roughly as he rode out his overload, stiffening and hissing as he finally stilled, transfluid leaking down his thighs.

Starscream purred as he thrust into Jetfire slowly and languidly, the smaller mech arching and gasping as each inward thrust hit the opening of his reproduction tanks, blushing and moaning as he clenched and reached down to thrust two of his own fingers inside.

Perceptor wiggled a finger back and forth at his mate, before leaning in to kiss him. He moaned into the kiss when his own overload hit.

Starscream quirked an optic ridge as he thrust into his sparkling, Jetfire letting out a scream of pleasure as he clenched around the thick spike within him, overloading hard as Starscream pulled out, rubbing against the smaller mech's thigh until he came with a hiss.

Jetstorm was smiling as he ran a servo over Perceptor's back. Perceptor mewled and wrapped his arms around Jetfire.

Starscream sighed and laid back, curling his arms around his small family.

"Well... This gives a new meaning to family bonding..." He murmured after a few moments.

"An interesting meaning..." Perceptor smiled and pecked Starscream on the lips. "Now why don't we get some recharge?" He asked with a yawn.

Starscream nodded and as he listened to his family power down into recharge he couldn't help staying up and watching his small family. They weren't perfect and they had a strange way of being one, but in the end they were a family and that was what mattered. Twenty vorns was a lot of time to catch up on, after all...

The End.


End file.
